Sleeping Idol
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: An IdolMaster version of the Disney classical fairytale Sleeping Beauty, as a stageplay starring the 765 Production Idols, fantasized imaginably into a fairytale.
1. Overture

**A/N: This is a reimagining of Disney's Sleeping Beauty with Idolmaster characters. The story is set as a stage play performed by the 765 Production Idols at the Japanese National Theatre, which is fantasized imaginatively as a fairytale. Will have a yuri element in the story, and two OC supportive characters originally for this version, Celeste and Colette. Rated K+.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. The Idolmaster belongs to Bandai Namco Studios and respective owners, and Sleeping Beauty belongs to Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **Sleeping Idol**

* * *

 **MAY 24**

The Producer has decided and chosen a stage play for the 765 Production Idols for only one night for the start of summer, called Sleeping Beauty. Another reason why he chose it was because he heard that the Idols had a movie night and watched the eternal memorable Disney classic lately, and had been thinking about it. After all, even though it's not much of an concert event, it still has a few musical numbers and would be a small break from all the Idol business.

They've done the auditions, they got the screenplay written, they did their daily Idol routines as usual while practicing in spare time, and they're excited for the cast list to come up while they wait.

But on that day, it finally arrives.

"Okay, girls. The cast list for the Sleeping Beauty stage play s finally here. We'll be practicing soon after performances, and we'll be ready for the show in two weeks.", the Producer said, reporting the news to the 765 Idols.

Miki Hoshii said, "My! Can't wait to see what role I'm in, because I've worked hard on my auditioning."

"So am I.", Makoto Kikuchi said, hugging her.

The Producer added, "I'm also gonna be playing as the King."

"You are? We better find out!", the 765 Production Idol gang said, rushing past the Producer.

Running over to the newly added Sleeping Beauty stage play cast, the 765 Production Idols look over and see the list, read;

 **SLEEPING BEAUTY PLAY CAST  
  
** **MIKI HOSHII - AURORA  
MAKOTO KIKUCHI - PHILLIP  
HIBIKI GANAHA - MALEFICENT  
HARUKA AMAMI, CHIHAYA KISARAGI AND IORI MINASE - FLORA, FAUNA AND MERRYWEATHER  
THE PRODUCER - KING STEFAN  
TAKANE SHIJOU - QUEEN LEAH  
AZUSA MIURA - QUEEN MARGARET  
** **AMI FUTAMI AND MAMI FUTAMI - CELESTE AND COLETTE  
** **YAYOI TAKATSUKI - MINSTREL  
RITSUKO AKIZUKI - DUKE**

When reading the cast for the stage play, they were utterly surprised by this.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be the princess!", Miki swooned, fainting dreamily.

Makoto groans, "Oh, why do I always have to play as the prince? Despite my looks, I still think I should be cast as a girl role, yet, it wouldn't hurt to appreciate the role. It may or may not best suit me, but I guess it'll be okay."

"Oh, come on, Makoto! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you to play the princely role.", confided Haruka and Chihaya.

Hibiki facepalmed, "And unfortunately, I'm playing as the antagonist. How come- I don't think I portrayed as a villain before. Oh...what am I to do?", embarrassed, "I don't want to be mean towards all of you..."

"Wait, Hibiki.", Iori thought quick and comforted Hibiki, "It doesn't mean you'll play as the antagonist in all plays or in real-life, it's only for one time. However, to act like one, think of doing a menacing, malicious, threatening impression when doing your lines, improvise and such."

"Think like...Maleficent from the movie we watched, maybe mixed with the Evil Queen, and...maybe even the villain from Balto.", the Futami twins stated.

Hibiki hesitates, "Okay. Thanks for the tip, girls. I hope I don't go too far on my role during the roadshow."

Miki rose from her faint, "Besides that, being the princess of the story is everything I ever dreamed of."

"Well then...rest assured, I'll be glad to be your prince charming in this one.", Makoto reluctantly handled, blushing.

Miki blushes a bit, "Oh. Thanks...Makoto...", signifying love.

"Who are Celeste and Colette?", the Futami twins asked, "We never seen them in the film."

The Producer came over and said, "Oh, they're both new characters originally for the play. They're two peasants that assist and are friends of the three fairies since the Christening. They do not age due to a gift of gratitude from the fairies after the Christening during the 18-year time skip in the beginning. Let's just say they are longtime friends."

"Count us in.", said the Futami twins in a second.

Makoto said to The Producer, "We'll be ready for the play. We're fine with our roles."

"Great news. Go over your lines, practice and be ready for the performance in two weeks. You may resume your idol routines.", announced the Producer calmly to the 765 Production Idol group.

All the Idols responded, "Ok.", going back to their duties.

* * *

 **JUNE 7  
The National Japanese Theater**

It had been two weeks later. The tickets were sold out a week to five days prior to the stage play roadshow. Everyone was taking their seats, waiting for the show to start.

Backstage, Makoto, Miki, Hibiki, The Producer, and the other Idols were getting their costumes ready and made sure their lines were memorized.

"Okay, everyone. The show is going to start in five minutes. Glad you all got to memorize and be prepared for the show, and I'm happy you girls got your Idol performances taken care of.", the Producer said, getting his king costume ready.

Miki said as she was getting her costume ready, "This is going to be very exciting, Makoto. Perfectly princess in a happily ever after."

"Of course, Miki. My princely outfit kind of makes me want to go with it only for one time. By the way, Haruka, Chihaya, Iori, when do we both go in?", Makoto replied with a smirk, putting a red cape and hat like the character she's portraying in the Disney version.

"Actually, you won't be in until after the prologue, unfortunately.", Haruka, Chihaya and Iori sorries, "Us three, Ami and Mami, The Producer, Takane, Azusa, Yayoi, Ritsuko and Hibiki will be in the prologue. But the production is working on effects for the young prince in the prologue, the magic, the dragon, the visual and sound effects..."

Hibiki was busy getting her Maleficent costume ready, "...and the antagonist's minions later in the story. This costume actually fits me for some reason. Even the horns..."

"The play will be split into two acts. When Act 1 is finished, might as well you're allowed to take a break, but be back in 10 minutes by then for Act 2.", arranged The Producer, "The Playwright Productions company demands it politely. Get your roles ready, Makoto and Miki for maybe 20 minutes into the show? We're going in three minutes."

Makoto and Miki hold hands, saying, "Got it."

* * *

On the stage, the Playwright Productions logo is shown, as the director, an OC character named Sam Lee, comes on stage.

"I would like to start off by saying, thank you everyone for all coming.", Sam Lee said to the audience, introducing when the overture Sleeping Beauty opening music playing, "Tonight we'll be doing a one-night-only engagement, showing the stage play of the Disney classic, Sleeping Beauty, starring the 765 Production Idols group themselves!", recieving a loud cheer from the crowd, as Sam continues, "I'll be narrating the opening and a few parts of this stageplay if you like, so shall we get this story started.", earning agreement from the audience.

I sat down and started reading to the audience in the start of the prologue;

 _In a far away land long ago, lived a **King** and his fair **Queen**. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born. They called her, **Aurora**. Yes, they named her after the dawn, for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the **kingdom** so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant **princess**. And our story begins on that most joyful day..._

Then, as the narrator finished, the story truly begins, the stageplay transporting our imaginations from the stageplay reality to a fairytale fantasy...


	2. Prologue

In a magical and lush kingdom, hundreds of people with different-coloured clothing, men, women, knights, peasants all come together on their way to the castle for the christening. They sung on the most joyful day;

 **Joyfully now to our princess we come, bringing gifts and all good wishes to, we pledge our loyalty anew,  
** **Hail to the Princess Aurora, all of her subjects adore her! Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Princess Aurora!  
** **Hail to the Princess, Wealth to the Princess, long live the Princess Aurora! Hail Aurora, Hail Aurora!  
** **Hail to the Princess, Wealth to the Princess, long live the Princess Aurora!** **Hail to the King! Hail to the Queen! Hail to the Princess Aurora!**

Inside the castle, the King (The Producer) and the Queen (Takane) were seated on their thrones while so many peasants and inhabitants have arrived.

The narrator continued;

 _Thus, on this great and joyous day in all the kingdom, celebrated the long-awaited royal birth. And good King Stefan and his Queen made welcome to their lifelong friend._

In the crowd, two twin peasant girls, Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) were trying to look at what's happening for the royal christening, the former (Ami) saying to her sister, "Colette, come in! The ceremony's about to start!"

"Don't I know it?", anticipated Colette (Mami).

Four royal people on a balcony pull out trumpets and let out a triumphant welcoming tune. Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) hugged each other in happiness.

The duke (Ritsuko) came with a scroll and read out, "The royal highnesses, Queen Margaret and Prince Phillip.", as Queen Margaret (a female version of King Hubert played by Azusa) comes over with the young Prince Phillip (played by a younger Makoto through the course of VFX hologram), and Queen Margaret (Azusa) hugs King Stefan (Producer) while the latter bowed to the royal king and queen.

 _Fond they have these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite, thus today they would announce that Phillip, Margaret's son and heir, to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her these gifts he brought, and looked unknowing of his future bride._

The young Phillip (young Makoto by VFX hologram), with the help of Margaret (Azusa) and Stefan (Producer), walks over to Aurora's crib with the gift, looking at the baby yet giving a questioned look.

The same four royal people on a balcony with trumpets let out another triumphant tune, making Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) squeal with excitement.

"Our friends are coming!", Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) senses.

A shining light appears and three magical spirits appear from above, floating down as the duke (Ritsuko) spoke, "Their most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora...Mistress Fauna...and Mistress Merryweather!"

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) cheered, "Hi, guys! We love you!", to their three friends but to no result.

Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya) and Merryweather (Iori), with their respective red, green and blue outfits and fairy wings, they fly across to Aurora's crib as the triplets look at the baby. They smiled as they looked at one another, delighted.

The three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya and Iori) then lined up (vertically) together, bowing quickly and greeting King Stefan and Queen Leah (Producer and Takane, respectively), "Your majesty."

"Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less.", Flora (Haruka) told the royal king and queen, before flying over to Aurora's crib and blessed, "Little princess. My gift shall be the gift of beauty.", conjuring a spell with her magic wand, as a magic vision (supported with stunning VFX), was shown.

 **One gift...beauty rare...gold of sunshine in her hair... Lips that shame the red, red rose...she'll walk in springtime wherever she goes...**

Flora (Haruka)'s magic then falls down upon the unseen baby Aurora, blessing her with this first gift.

Then it was Fauna (Chihaya)'s turn to have her blessing on the baby, as she flew over to the crib and blessed, "Tiny princess. My gift shall be the gift of song.", conjuring another spell with her wand, creating another magical vision (with VFX) being shown.

 **One gift...the gift of song...melody your whole life long... The nightingale her troubadour...bringing her sweet serenade to her door...**

Once again, Fauna (Chihaya)'s magic rains down on the unseen Aurora, blessing her with the second magical gift.

Lastly, it was Merryweather (Iori)'s turn, flying over to Aurora's crib and blessed, "Sweet princess. My gift shall be-"

 **WHOOSH!**

A powerful wind interrupts the christening. The grand royal doors at the entrance burst open, letting in a strong breeze. Banners and tapestries blow in the wind and very few fall to the ground.

King Stefan and Queen Leah (respectively The Producer and Takane) got up from their thrones and looked in shock.

"What's happening...?!", Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) said in horror, the wind breezing the two along with the other peasants and royal-class people, while Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Haruka, Chihaya and Iori) witness what was happening.

Lightning flashed in the room. A bolt of lightning appears and strikes the middle of the royal hall, crashing thunder heard throughout. A blazing green fire appears on the same spot, summoning who appears to be the villainous Maleficent (Hibiki).

Maleficent (Hibiki) wore a black-purple robe, had black horns at the top of her head, had yellow eyes and dead green pupils that rarely shimmers, and was holding a trusty dark magical staff. A bird, Diaval, swoops in and lands on her staff. The villainess rose her hand slightly in attendance, her cold expression letting out a little evil smile.

"Maleficent!", Flora (Haruka) said.

Merryweather (Iori) glared and said, "What does _she_ want here?"

"Well...well...", Maleficent (Hibiki) chuckled evilly, "Quite a glimmering assemblage, King Stefan. The most royalty, the most noblest, the gentry, and...", chuckling louder, "How quaint. Even the rabble.", relating to the three good fairies, Merryweather (Iori) still angry at her, "I really felt quite distressed at not recieving an invitation."

Merryweather (Iori) tells her, "You weren't wanted."

"Not wa-", surprised Maleficent (Hibiki), before saying back to the three, "I was not...what?", grinning evilly in anger at the last word, "Oh dear...what an awkward situation.", the villainess calmly continued, "I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. And I'm sorry, good fairies. Good-for-nothing fairies.", she then says this as her eyes shimmered for a moment, walking around to the peasants and royal people surrounded in the hall with her staff in-hand.

The three fairies all said, "Hey!", as Maleficent (Hibiki) stops by to see Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami).

"Hey you, twins. You're good-for-nothing fairies too, huh? Part-fairy, at all?", asked Maleficent (Hibiki) mischievously to the twins while her eyes shimmer once again for another moment, the twins having chills running down their spines due to them meeting the Mistress of All Evil, hugging each other in fright as the villainess continued towards the King, Queen, the three Good Fairies, and everyone else, "Well, in that event I must say, I'd best be on my way."

Queen Leah (Takane) asked, "And you're not offended, your excellency?"

"Why, no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the child.", Maleficent (Hibiki) offered, the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya and Iori) protecting the crib from Maleficent.

Flora and Fauna (Haruka and Chihaya) objected in unison, "No, you can't!"

"I'm freaking out...I'm freaking out!", frightened Merryweather (Iori) by the sheer thought of Maleficent (Hibiki)'s evil gift for Aurora.

The villainess began, "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her.", while the king and queen listened too, and Maleficent (Hibiki) uses her staff to show a vision of what would happen with the gift she bestows upon Aurora, "But...before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on a spinning wheel and... **DIE!** "

Her vision nightmarishly shows the future of the princess laying dead on her death bed, horrifying everyone in the hall but Maleficent (Hibiki) herself.

Queen Leah (Takane) runs towards the crib and grabs the unseen baby Aurora, protecting her from Maleficent (Hibiki).

The villainess (Hibiki) chuckles evilly, then starts to cackle maliciously, her voice growing louder in maniacal villainy.

King Stefan (the Producer) ordered, "Seize her! Seize that creature!", numerous guards charging towards Maleficent (Hibiki).

"STAND BACK, YOU FOOLS!", Maleficent (Hibiki) roared as the guards stop, the guards looking on in horror as she emitted green flames again, laughing manically as she disappears from sight, Diaval flying off.

Queen Leah (Takane) was still holding the baby, still horrified by the future that was laid upon the child. King Stefan (Producer) still glared on after the mistress of evil had vanished. Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) were even scared sillyless from the encounter.

"Don't despair, your majesties. Merryweather still hasn't had her gift.", Flora (Haruka) said to the two rulers.

King Stefan (Producer) asked, "Then she can undo this fearful, yet fateful curse?"

"Oh, no, sire.", the blue fairy (Iori) answered.

The red fairy (Haruka) explains, "Maleficent's powers are far too great."

"But she can help.", hoped Fauna (Chihaya), "She's the most bravest, the most bedazzling, the most magical-"

Merryweather (Iori) then said, "Okay, okay, fine, fine, I'll do it!", as Flora and Fauna (Haruka and Chihaya) shortly escort her in front of them, "But..."

"Just do your best, dear. It's okay.", the green fairy (Chihaya) comforted, as the three saw their friends Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) waving to them.

The blue fairy (Iori) mutters to herself, "Here goes nothing.", before she started her blessing, "Sweet princess...", conjuring the third and final christening spell for the baby Aurora, and a last vision was shown (through VFX) while the fairy said, "If through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be, in this the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

 **For true love conquers all...!**

Iori's magic, this time, rains down on the baby with the King and Queen instead of the crib as the fairies, Queen Margaret (Azusa) and the young Prince Phillip (by the VFX hologram of young Makoto), showering a new hope for the kingdom and a new light when the darkness falls upon their empire.

And when that day comes, hope will shine from a rainbow and the evil spell shall be broken.


	3. The Fairies' Safety

The narrator narrates after the christening scene as the next scene shows the burning of the spinning wheels;

 _But King Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done._

We cut to the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya and Iori), the former who had saw the spinning wheels burning like a bonfire outside, the three alone with their disciple friends Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) in the empty throne room.

"Silly fiddle faddle.", Flora (Haruka) said after seeing the commotion outside.

Fauna (Chihaya) calmly said as she summons a tea set with teapot and five teacups for them and the twins, "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent.", Merryweather (Iori) said.

The red fairy (Haruka) said, "Of course not. But what will?"

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her.", the green fairy (Chihaya) said.

The red fairy (Haruka) questioned, "Reason?"

"With Maleficent?", the blue fairy (Iori) flabbergasted.

Fauna (Chihaya) believed, "Well, she can't be all bad."

"Oh yes, she can.", argued Flora (Haruka).

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) said in unison, "Speaking of who, she gives us the creeps. We're with you guys on this. I don't wanna know how it feels like being cursed to death. After all, you've made us both immortal so we could be with you three forever as a gift of friendship. You three are like our idols, like eternal friends to the end. And we both don't want to lose that.", drinking their tea.

"It isn't about our friendship, twins. It's about saving Aurora.", Merryweather (Iori) pointed out, irritatingly continuing, "I'd like to turn him into a fat ole hoptoad!"

The green fairy (Chihaya) said, "Now dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say."

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way.", the red fairy (Haruka) states, drinking her tea.

The green fairy (Chihaya) also says to the blue fairy (Iori) as she ate a crumpet with her tea, "It can only do good, dear. To bring joy and happiness."

"Well, that would make me happy.", grumpily said the blue fairy (Iori).

The friendly twins said, "Aw, don't be that way.", hugging the blue fairy (Iori).

"But there must be some way...", Flora (Haruka) thought before she got an idea, "There it is!"

The four other girls said, "What is it, Flora?"

"I'm gonna-", said Flora (Haruka) before she shushed, "Even walls have ears.", the five staying quiet before she uses her magic to minimize herself (with VFX), going over to a music box-like set as Fauna (Chihaya) follows suit.

Merryweather (Iori) and the twins (Futami twins) see this, and the former minimizes herself with her magic (VFX), but the latter two cannot. Since the twins are granted immortality as a gift from the fairies, they aren't given magical powers like the fairies have.

As the boxset closes, the twins quietly said, "Tell us the plan after!", worryingly and carefully, the box set locking.

* * *

"I'll turn her into a flower!", privately said Flora (Haruka) to the other two fairies.

Merryweather (Iori) supposes, "Maleficent?"

"Oh no, dear. The princess!", Flora (Haruka) corrected.

Fauna (Chihaya) dreamt, "Oh, she'd make a lovely flower..."

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger.", the red fairy (Haruka) reasons.

The blue fairy discussed, "It hasn't any."

"That's right.", the green fairy agrees.

The red fairy swells, "She'll be perfectly safe."

"Until Maleficent sends a frost.", sarcastically said Merryweather (Iori), her eyes shimmering for a moment unlike the other two fairies.

Flora (Haruka) said, "Yes, a-", before realizing, "Oh, dear."

"She always ruins your nicest flowers.", Fauna (Chihaya) told.

The red fairy nods, "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that."

"But what won't she expect, she knows everything.", said the blue fairy.

The green fairy says, "Oh, but she does, dear. Maleficent doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy."

Hearing this, Flora (Haruka) then got another bright and brilliant idea.

"That's it, of course! It's the only she can't understand, and won't expect! Oh, now, now. We have to plan it carefully, let's see. Woodcutters' cottage, yes, yes. The abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way...", Flora (Haruka) said the idea she found, the other two fairies listening.

Merryweather (Iori) asks, "Explain what?"

"About the three peasant women and their two twin cousins raising a foundling child deep in the forest.", Flora (Haruka) said.

Fauna (Chihaya) nods, "Oh, that's very nice of them."

"Who are they?", the blue fairy (Iori) wondered.

The red fairy answered, "Turn around!", as when the two other fairies turned around to the jewel-encrusted goldenware's reflection near them, she uses her magic to transform all three of their fairy apparels into peasant maiden apparels, Flora and Fauna (Haruka and Chihaya)'s still in their respective colors but with Merryweather (Iori)'s in pink instead of blue. The two were startled by their new outfits, backing up into Flora (Haruka).

"Why...it's...us!", the green fairy (Chihaya) shocked.

Merryweather (Iori) straightened, "You mean, we, us?"

"Take care of the baby?", Fauna (Chihaya) questioned.

Flora (Haruka) replies, "Why not? We also have our lifetime trusted disciples, Celeste & Colette, by our side. We granted them a gift of eternity for as long as we live, and they've been our friends since we've met. I'm sure they're also gonna take care of the baby as well."

"Oh, I'd like that!", agrees the green fairy (Chihaya).

The blue fairy (Iori) noticed her peasant dress was colored in pink distastefully at the golden reflection, changing its color to blue with her magic; "Well, yes, yes. But will we have to feed it?"

"And wash it, and dress it, and rock it to sleep. Oh, I'd love it...", enjoyed the green fairy (Chihaya), dreamily thinking about her coming experiences taking care of baby Aurora.

The blue fairy (Iori) warily asked, "You really think we can?"

"If humans can do it like Celeste & Colette, so can we.", the red fairy (Haruka) points out.

Merryweather (Iori) reassured again, "And we have our magic to help us."

"That's right.", said Fauna (Chihaya).

Flora (Haruka) suddenly disagreed, "Oh, no no no no! No magic!", politely grabbing Fauna (Chihaya)'s wand, "I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too.", as she uses the wands to make her and Fauna (Chihaya)'s wings disappear.

"You mean, live like mortals?", refused the blue fairy (Iori), holding her wand tightly with her wings still intact, "For sixteen years?", she also said before the red fairy (Haruka) uses magic to vanish Merryweather (Iori)'s wings, "Now, now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

The red fairy (Haruka) told her, "And that's why Maleficent will never suspect.", trying to take the blue fairy (Iori)'s wand from her.

"But who'll wash, or cook?"

"Oh, we'll all pitch in."

"What about Celeste & Colette for that matter?"

"They can both do it every once in a while alongside other daily chores."

The green fairy (Chihaya) offered, "I'll take care of the baby!", while Flora (Haruka) finally gets Merryweather (Iori)'s wand politely from her.

"There.", Flora (Haruka) smiled, before saying "Come along, now. We must tell their majesties at once.", as her two friends followed.

* * *

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) were still waiting for their three fairy friends to finish their discussion instead the boxset, saying, "Flora? Fauna? Merryweather? Are you finished yet? Please do come out.", innocently, "I can't wait what they're gonna say, because we're eternally grateful-", as the two then saw the three coming out of the boxset, "There you guys are! What's the plan?"

"We're gonna raise Aurora!", the red fairy (Haruka) said to the (Futami) twins.

Celeste & Colette gasp and hold hands together, saying in unison, "Together?"

"Together.", replied the red fairy (Haruka).

The twins shrill in joy, and Flora (Haruka) helped herself, Fauna (Chihaya) and Merryweather (Iori) back to normal size, as Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) follow them out of the vacant throne room.

* * *

Later on, after the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya and Iori), and both Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) explain everything and their decision of what they would do to save Aurora's life to King Stefan (Producer) and Queen Leah (Takane).

The two prestigious royal rulers of the kingdom reluctantly allowed the fairies and the twins permission to take care of the baby Aurora and live in safety.

Soon, the narrator says as we see Stefan and Leah (Producer, Takane; respectively) watching the five leave with the baby Aurora;

 _So, the King and his Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most prized possession, their only child Aurora, disappear into the night._

Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Celeste & Colette (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori, Ami & Mami) were leaving the kingdom during nighttime, hidden from sight as their shadows crept into the forest.


	4. Briar Rose

We momentarily exit the fairytale fantasy imagination back to stageplay reality, curtains closing shortly to set up the next scene of the play.

Sam Lee, who is the narrator of the play, then narrated with a spotlight on him whilst he read;

 _Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Stefan and his people. As the time for the princess' sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. Everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the forbidden mountains thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled._

As the next scene finished setting up, the spotlight dims off as we transport back to the fairytale fantasy from reality...

* * *

This next part shows the forbidden mountains, lightning and thunder roaring, and an evil castle at the peak of the mountains overlooking the entire gloomy landscape.

In the throne room, the evil Maleficent (Hibiki) was pacing back and forth, thundering in anger with her countless goons and minions (through uses of CGI and puppet effects) all gathered before her.

"It's INCREDIBLY IMPOSSIBLE!", raged Maleficent (Hibiki), "Sixteen years and not a single trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air!", glaring towards her goon search patrol she's talking with close by, asking sinisterly, "Are you sure...you searched everywhere...?"

The main patrol goon said, "Yeah, yeah, anywhere, we ALL did."

"Yeah, yeah!", the other goons in the group said.

Maleficent (Hibiki) reassured with lusterless eyes, "But what about the town? The forests? The mountains!? Anywhere...?!"

"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see...in all the cradles.", the patrol goon tells her.

The Mistress of Evil (Hibiki) rose an eyebrow, "Cradle? What do you mean about... _cradles?_ "

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle.", guarantees the patrol goon.

Maleficent (Hibiki) exclaimed, "Cradle?!", before saying to her pet raven Diaval calmly, "Did you hear that, my pet? After all these years, they've been looking for a baby...", also relating to the search patrol, before chuckling evilly as her eyes shimmered once again for a minute, and growing into entertained laughter.

But when she (Hibiki) heard the goon search patrol joining with the villainess laughing together, her shimmered eyes went back to dullness when she stopped laughing, and her goons had inadvertently stole her moment. The villainess growled in irritation towards her insolent goons.

" **FOOLS!** ", disgracefully yelled Maleficent (Hibiki) all of a sudden in a fit of rage and thundered, terrifying the goon search patrol as their laughter was cut short, " ** _YOU ARE ALL FOOLS!_ IDIOTS!**", she yells again in a hatred-filled manner, zapping her goons with her powerful magic staff, " **IMBECILES!** ", she screeched in wrath that boomed through the whole room, using her staff to zap her countless minions and goons as they run away or tremble in fear.

When most of her minions had finally fled out of the throne room, Maleficent (Hibiki)'s wrath lessens, slamming her staff with a loud lashing noise heard throughout the room.

The Mistress of Evil (Hibiki) panted in exhaustion, turning and walking back to her throne while sympathetically saying, "Oh, they're hopeless. They can't keep their act together. They're starting to become a disgrace to the forces of evil.", then to her pet raven Diaval as she sat down on her throne, "My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search everywhere. Search for a maid of sixteen, with hair of sunshine gold and lips as red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me."

She sets Diaval off, the raven leaving the evil castle and the forbidden mountains as he begins his search to find the missing Aurora...

* * *

For the next scene, the majestic landscape of the forest through trees and lush greenery, we then slowly see a cottage in the middle of the woods, secretly hidden. Another narration was heard;

 _And so for sixteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies and their two disciple twin friends carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and had called her...Briar Rose._

We are introduced to Briar Rose (Miki Hoshii), who had beautiful sunshine golden hair and faint red lips that does shame the red rose, wearing a normal casual cottage outfit. She opens the window to her bedroom and was busy cleaning and dusting whilst singing beautifully and passionately.

 _On this, her sixteenth birthday, the good fairies and their associate twins had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise._

Then we head inside the cottage, showing the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) and both Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) discussing their plans for Briar (Miki)'s birthday, the five girls who haven't even changed OR aged a bit since they are immortal. They were also looking through a book including options for the perfect dress for Briar (Miki)'s birthday.

"How about this one?", interested Merryweather (Iori) as she and the four girls went through the dress book for what is the prettiest.

Flora (Haruka) chose, "This is the one I picked."

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in it.", said Fauna (Chihaya).

Celeste (Ami) rhymed, "Look for the ones that have glitter and glamor...or was it the most fashionable and enamor?"

"Maybe with a hint of sparkle in it might help.", Colette (Mami) added.

The red peasant (Haruka) explains as she looks at the beautiful yellow dress on the page they were looking at, "Now I thought a few changes here..."

"Don't forget the pretty bow!", includes the green peasant (Chihaya).

The blue peasant (Iori) notified, "And there's the shoulder line. We'll make it blue."

"Oh no, dear. Pink.", insisted Flora (Haruka).

Fauna (Chihaya) thought out loud, "That dress must be the most stylish, the most undeniable, the most spellbinding-"

"Well, yeah, but...", said Merryweather (Iori), trying to say her opinion of what they can style with the dress.

Briar (Miki) enters the scene who was done cleaning her bedroom and was almost completely done cleaning the entire house, and had overheard the five girls' conversation. She smiles at this nevertheless.

"Of course, we'll need a few pleats.", the red peasant (Haruka) said.

The green peasant (Chihaya) curiously said, "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?"

"Oh, I'll think of something.", sorted out the red peasant (Haruka).

Briar (Miki) greeted, "Well, good morning. And what are you dears up to?", the five others stop discussing and hid the book away without her knowing.

"Cousin Briar!", Colette (Mami) cheered with glee, coming over with her twin sister Celeste (Ami) to hug Briar (Miki).

The three main peasants (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) questioned each to the beautiful girl, "Up to?"

"Well...we...we...", Flora (Haruka) tried to think of something while Briar (Miki) smiled sweetly at them.

Merryweather (Iori)'s eyes shimmered as she grabs a basket and takes out the flowers without Briar (Miki) noticing, asking politely; "We want you to pick some berries."

"Yes, that's it! Berries!", agreed the red peasant (Haruka), as the three peasants and both Celeste and Colette escort Briar (Miki).

The green peasant (Chihaya) said also, "Berries! LOTS of berries!"

"As much as you can get! I love those homemade pies you make, Briar!", Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) nodded.

Briar (Miki) curiously supposes, "But- But I picked berries yesterday.", as the girls dress her up for going out, putting a hood on her head for example.

"Oh, we need more, dear.", Flora (Haruka) corrects, as Briar (Miki) was escorted out of the cottage.

Fauna (Chihaya) sweetly includes, "Lots, lots more!"

"Yes! I LOVE PIES!", Celeste (Ami) cheered, while Briar (Miki) looks back and smiled.

Flora (Haruka) said to Briar (Miki) before the latter left, "Don't hurry back, dear."

"We'll be right here.", Colette (Mami) ensured.

Merryweather (Iori) told the blonde girl, "Don't go too far!"

"And don't meet strangers!", the red peasant (Haruka) included, as the five girls said their goodbyes to Briar (Miki) as she waved back to them before she beautifully goes deep within the forest.

The blue peasant (Iori), after Briar (Miki) left, pondering; "I wonder if she suspected-"

"Of course not.", giggles Flora (Haruka), "Come on!", and as they closed the cottage door, the five girls shortly celebrate as they were getting the surprise party ready, with her then saying, "She'll be surprised!"

Merryweather (Iori) plans, "A real birthday party!"

The green peasant (Chihaya) dreamt, "And a real birthday cake!"

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of...", adds the red peasant (Haruka).

The blue peasant (Iori) hurries, "I'll get the wands!"

"Yes, yo-", Flora (Haruka) said but stopped, realizing; "The wands?"

Fauna (Chihaya) and both Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) gasps, "Oh, no!"

"No magic.", explained the red peasant (Haruka) about her rule earlier.

Merryweather (Iori) disappoints, "But the 16 years are almost over."

"We're taking no chances."

"But...I've never baked a fancy cake before."

"Oh, you won't have to, dear!"

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) say in unison, "Leave it to us!"

"We're going to bake the cake!", Fauna (Chihaya) sorted out, "It's going to be the most tasty, the most delicious, the most mouthwatering..."

Merryweather (Iori) irritates, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I totally get it. But...you three?", as her lusterless eyes shimmered momentarily.

"They always want to do it, dear.", Flora (Haruka) said to her friend as she carries cloth, "And this is Fauna's last chance.", she says this while the blue peasant (Iori) rolls her eyes.

The green peasant (Chihaya) hopes, "I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue forget-me-nots..."

"...and I'm making the dress!", the red fairy (Haruka) says.

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) lipsmacked, "Don't forget to add the berries! Pies aren't complete without 'em!"

"But you can't sow, and she's never cooked!", the blue peasant (Iori) pointed out to the green peasant (Chihaya).

Flora (Haruka) shrugs, "Oh, it's simple."

"All you do is follow the book.", Fauna (Chihaya) instructed, as the red peasant (Haruka) helps the blue peasant (Iori) to stand on top of a chair.

The red peasant (Haruka) tutorialized, "Up here, dear, you can be the dummy."

"Dummy? Well, I say we ought to use magic!", the blue peasant (Iori) opposed, as a blanket of pink fabric was suddenly tossed on her by Flora (Haruka) as she helped cut the fabric to design the dress.

Fauna (Chihaya) and the twins (Ami & Mami) on the other hand were settling the bowls for the ingredients as the former read the cookbook, "Flour...three cups.", as the three helped gather the cups and pour some of the flour into the big bowl for the three-cup measurement.

The red peasant (Haruka) had already finished cutting a big circle around the middle of the fabric covering Merryweather (Iori), the latter asking, "What's that for?"

"Well, it's got a hole in the bottom, that's for the feet to go through.", Flora (Haruka) said, settling the fabric down and tossing the right half of the fabric on the blue peasant (Iori) again.

Merryweather (Iori) looks and says, "It's pink!"

"Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?", said Flora (Haruka) as she tossed the remaining other half of the fabric on top of the blue peasant (Iori).

"But I wanted it blue, though!"

"Now, dear, we decided that pink was her color."

"You decided!", invoked Merryweather (Iori), as the red peasant (Haruka) covers her completely in fabric to prepare the dress' finishing touches. The former was heard muffling through the fabric covering her, as the latter used a ribbon to measure the waistline.

Fauna (Chihaya) was still making the cake with the twins' assistance, reading the cookbook when she grabbed two eggs, "Two eggs, fold in gently... Fold?", with the last word with her and the twins both saying this; the green peasant (Chihaya) decided, "Oh, well.", before she put the eggs on the batter and folded parts of the batter on top of the eggs.

Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) both uneased a bit, "I don't think that's how you're supposed to...", but it was too late; as Fauna (Chihaya) pressed down on the batter and the three heard the two eggs crack beneath, "...do that."

Flora (Haruka) stood up and helped cut the top part of the fabric covering Merryweather (Iori) while the latter muffles, and finally pulls the fabric down on the middle to show the blue peasant (Iori)'s head and arms. She looks down on her body to see the fabric on her and the way it was designed, commenting; "It looks awful."

"That's because it's on you, dear.", the red peasant (Haruka) told as she cut the leftover fabric parts beneath the ribbon on the waistline.

Fauna (Chihaya) read the next instruction for the cake recipe, "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?"

"As in a teaspoon...?", corrected Celeste (Ami).

Merryweather (Iori) points out, "One teaspoon."

"What she said.", Colette (Mami) agreed.

Fauna (Chihaya) giggled as she grabbed the teaspoon, "One teaspoon, of course!", adding yeast with it and then putting seasoning it with sweeteners using shakers, with her and the twins even tasting a bit of seasoning for examination.

"Oh, gracious how the child has grown.", Flora (Haruka) said as she finished measuring the whole dress, double-checking.

Merryweather (Iori) sighed happily, "Oh, it seems only yesterday when we brought her here."

"Just a tiny baby...", remembered Fauna (Chihaya), smiling when she was working on the batter.

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) adds, "And we haven't aged a bit. We both wonder if that's normal, for immortal human beings?", as Merryweather (Iori) starts shedding tears from her lusterless eyes, sniffling.

"Why, Merryweather.", the red peasant (Haruka) noticed her friend crying.

The green peasant (Chihaya) noticed too, "Whatever's the matter, dear?", while she and the twins were still helping with the cake batter.

"Nostalgia?", guessed the twins.

Merryweather (Iori) cried, "After the day she'll become a princess, we won't have Briar Rose anymore.", looking innocent.

"Oh, Flora!", worried Fauna (Chihaya) as the twins looked a bit devestated.

The red peasant (Haruka) frowned, "We all knew this day would come.", as she was still doing the dress while a tear falls from her lusterless eyes too.

"But why did it have to come so soon?", Fauna (Chihaya) mourned while tears fall from her eyes, with Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) following suit.

Flora (Haruka) looked on the bright side, "After all, we've had her for sixteen years."

"Sixteen wonderful years.", Merryweather (Iori) stated.

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) included, "Sixteen magical, beautiful and somewhat peaceful years, we suppose."

"Good gracious! We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started!", Flora (Haruka) realized, as she directed the three to hurry up preparing for Miki's birthday gifts.

The twins (Ami & Mami) saluted, "We're on it!", as the girls went back to preparation...


	5. Prince Phillip

In the forest, Briar (Miki) was strolling along the grassy plains and the shadows of the towering trees, before she sung beautiful vocalizations during her trip to gather berries.

A small blue bird hears her beautiful voice and tweets along, flying off and heading to where Briar (Miki) was going, landing on a small tree branch as another red bird lands on another branch on the same small tree, where Briar (Miki) sees them and continued singing harmonically as the birds tweet along.

The red bird accidentally caused the blue bird to fall off the branch when the former moved to the other branch, but the latter managed to land on Briar (Miki)'s finger and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

The two birds, as Briar (Miki) kept singing, moves to a log and wakes two rabbits up, as well as a squirrel on another tree, where it wakes up an owl.

The owl softly landed on Briar (Miki)'s berry basket as she vocalized, the owl hooting along as the gathered woodland animals kindly followed the beautiful golden-haired girl.

As they walked across a huge log acting as a bridge between two forest areas, we zoom in to another part of the forest where we see someone dressed in red with a hat and cape that have the same color, riding a horse.

That person was known as the handsome Prince Phillip (Makoto).

She hears the beautiful melody from across the forest as she said to Samson, her noble steed; "Do you hear that, Samson? Beautiful.", as her horse scoffed in response and was about to move forward. But the melodic voice was heard again, as Makoto looks back to see where it was coming from, "What is it?", before commanding her reluctant horse Samson to turn around and doing so, "Come on, let's find out.", before the horse turned the other way back in reluctance, "Aw, come on. For an extra bucket of oats?"

Samson looked a bit interested and pleased by the thought.

"And a few...carrots?", the prince (Makoto) added.

The horse nods in agreement.

Phillip (Makoto) then said, "Hop, boy!", as she finally got her steed to turn around to follow where the melody was coming from without any resistance.

The two of them sped through the forest full of trees, bushes and grasses very swiftly and elegantly, before they eventually stop to a slow halt. After a hesitant search at one point where they stopped for a moment, the two resume moving through the forest, jumping over a fallen log and dodging obstacles that head their way.

Unfortunately however, at one point, the prince (Makoto) flew off her noble steed after jumping over another log, landing in a small pond and getting herself wet.

Her horse found her in the pond and gets her misplaced hat off her, but in the result getting splashed once with water by Phillip (Makoto) in irritation, who she simply said to her horse;

"No carrots."

* * *

Meanwhile, Briar (Miki) was still in the forest with her woodland friends as she gathered berries to her basket in which the animals help her with. Nevertheless, she still hummed and vocalized the beautiful tune. The serene melody attracted two more birds, one blue and the other green, and Briar (Miki) removes her hood to show her beautiful flowing long blonde hair before she sung as she followed the blue and green birds;

 **Briar (Miki): I wonder... I wonder... I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to... Sweet things to...a gay little love melody...  
**

During the song, the same owl helped gather a few berries for Briar (Miki), as the latter wandered deeper into another part of the forest, going across to the edge of the vast forest, where a clear view of the far kingdom was seen.

 **I wonder... I wonder... If my heart keeps singing... Will my song keep wing-ing... To someone...who'll find me... And bring back a love song...to me...**

While her song finished and the woodland animals catched up with her and gathered to see the view of the kingdom, Briar (Miki) sighed and said as she turned away and wandered, "Oh, dear... Why do they still treat me like a child?", before the owl hoots as a questioning 'why', "Why, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Celeste and Colette. They never want me to meet anyone."; she says this when she reaches a nearby pond, sits down and taps her foot in the water's reflection before she giggled, "But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone!", as more forest animals gathered at the site.

Briar (Miki) smiles, gets up and walks over to another part of the forest, the same owl hooting as a 'who is it' question as the blonde girl answered, "Oh, it's a prince.", swooning and sighing romantically by the thought, with birds tweeting in excitement as she smiled, "Well, he's tall and handsome and...", sighing once again; "...and so romantic..."

The birds couldn't agree more.

"Oh, we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye...she takes me in his arms, and then...", Briar (Miki) recounts her wonderful tale with the animals sounding in anticipation, before she said, "...I wake up."

The animals sounded in disappointment.

"Yes. It's only in my dreams... But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it should come true. And I've seen her so many times.", Briar (Miki) comforted and said to the animals.

The squirrel at the time, climbed up a tree and then noticed the prince's red cape and hat hung from a tree not too far away from them. Noticing, the squirrel grabs an acorn and uses it to knock three of the other animals (the owl and the bird couple) on the head to get their attention.

Coming over to the squirrel and seeing the prince's red cape and hat, the owl hatches a plan to help make Briar (Miki)'s dream come true, with the squirrel gathering the two bunnies for their plan, as the six animals set off to get the cape and hat.

There, just as the six woodland animals were about to take it, they hear Phillip (Makoto)'s voice.

"You know, Samson, there's something strange about that voice...", the prince (Makoto) said, who was sitting on the other side of the tree where the animals are, as she drained her waterlogged boots while her steed was drinking a bit of water from the pond, "Too beautiful to be real."

Once the prince (Makoto) settles down her boots, the rabbits had the opportunity to take it, who scurry off like a couple of sackbag racers without the prince noticing. She said at the moment, "Maybe it was like a mysterious being. Like a wood sprite."

However, Samson notices the animals escaping with the prince (Makoto)'s red cape, red hat and brown boots, neighing loudly and alerting her rider.

"There! Stop!", said Phillip (Makoto), noticing the animals running off.

But it was too late, since the animals had already almost went off out of sight.

* * *

Back where Briar (Miki) was, the squirrel and birds quickly wrap the owl around with the cape, straightening it and the squirrel placing the hat on the owl's head, although they had a small fault when they try to position the size of their princely figure before the birds help them with it.

As the six animals finally settle with their prince dress-up and began approaching the beautiful blonde girl (Miki), she was busily humming to the rest of her wonderful forest creature friends, but gasps when she heard the dressed-up _prince_ approach while the other animals hid behind a log.

She turns and saw the owl and the other animals dressed as a prince, as she said in surprise, "Why...it's my dream prince!", giggling afterwards as she decided to play it out; "Your highness!", and she sings another different melody before saying, "Although, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before.", just when she starts singing another song...

 **Briar (Miki): I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream... I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...**

 **And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem... But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream...**

During this song, Prince Phillip (Makoto) and her horse Samson reached the site and were hidden behind a few trees and bushes, witnessing the scene and discovering the beautiful girl with the melody she heard earlier, to which the former smiled in happiness.

The animals also struggled to dance with Briar (Miki) in their princely attire, but were later starting to get the hang of it as Briar (Miki) temporarily vocalized during the song.

 **Briar (Miki): But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at...**

 **Phillip (Makoto): ...once the way you did once upon a dream...**

At that very moment during the song, Phillip (Makoto) suddenly comes out and dances elegantly with Briar (Miki) without the latter noticing at first, until when she sees the animals with the donned red cape, hat and boots hanging on a tree branch, who were replaced by the prince during the dance, shrugging and smiling as an answer.

Briar (Miki) looks at the elegant prince (Makoto) and was surprised, "Oh!"

"I'm awfully sorry.", Phillip (Makoto) smiled, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

The blonde girl (Miki) tried to run off but the prince (Makoto) still politely wouldn't let her, saying, "Oh, it...wasn't that. It's just that...you're a...a...", as she tried to run off but the prince took her hand again.

"A stranger?"

"Yes?"

"But don't you remember? We've met before!"

"We...we have?"

"Of course! You said so yourself. Once upon a dream."

As Briar (Miki) was walking off, Phillip (Makoto) began singing;

 **Phillip (Makoto):** **I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream... I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...**

During this verse, the prince follows the beautiful girl as the latter felt more and more comfortable with her as she sung to her, with the animals (having removed the prince apparel) witnessing this.

The short-haired prince then takes the long-haired blonde's hand as the two smile, before their dance reaches its climax as they waltz in the reflection of the lake.

 _ **And...I...know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem... But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream...**_

When the waltz reaches its end, the two of them walk over to the forest site where the excellent view of the far kingdom is while the animals follow, and they settle by a branch to see the sight, Briar (Miki) leaning on the prince (Makoto)'s shoulder as the latter leaned on her head like a romantic couple.

"Who are you?", Phillip (Makoto) mellowly asked the blonde girl (Miki), "What's your name?"

Briar (Miki) questioned for a moment but says, "Oh. My name?", as the animals anticipate the moment once again, "Why, it's...it's..."

Then, she remembered something.

The blonde (Miki) alerted, "Oh, no, no, no, I can't!", the animals looking shocked before the girl was about to leave, "Goodbye!"

"But when will I ever see you again?", the prince (Makoto) asked.

Briar (Miki) replied, "Oh, never! Never!", leaving the site.

"Never?", asked Phillip (Makoto) as she followed.

"Well, maybe someday..."

"When? Tomorrow?"

"Oh, no! This evening!"

"Where?"

"At the cottage, in the glen.", said Briar (Miki), running over to grab her hood and basket full of berries.

As the animals followed Briar (Miki), the prince (Makoto) watches her leave as her steed Samson catched up with her...


	6. A Not-So-Sweet 16

Back at the cottage, Fauna (Chihaya), Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) had finished baking the cake, complete with blue icing and sixteen candles on top.

Yet, the cake was in risk of falling down since it was a bit _too big_ , with the three using a broom to help straighten the faltering cake at one point.

"Well, what do you think of it?", said Fauna (Chihaya).

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) adds, "Not perfect, but not too shabby either."

"Why, it-", Flora (Haruka) said, still working on the dress that Merryweather (Iori) was wearing for Briar (Miki), before seeing what's going on, "It's a very unusual cake, isn't it?"

The green peasant (Chihaya) said, "Why, yes-", before seeing the icing and candles run down the broom as the cake was faltering, with her and the twins helping put the candles back on top, "Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course, dear.", the red peasant (Haruka) said, "What do you think of the dress?"

The dress, however, was almost a complete failure. It was stitched and designed a bit horrendously, bowties were used around the dress, and the arm parts were completely tangled.

Fauna (Chihaya) says, "Well, it's a... It's...not exactly the way it was in the book, is it?", with Merryweather (Iori) sighing in frustration.

"Oh, I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffolds...? What do you think?", asked Flora (Haruka).

The green peasant (Chihaya), and the twins Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) decided, "I think so. What do you think, Merryweather?"

"I think we had enough of this nonsense!", angered the blue peasant (Iori), taking off the unfinished dress which falls to pieces as she rants, "I think we ought to think of Rose, and what she'll think of this _mess_! I still think what I thunk before, so that's it! I'm going to get the wands!", about to storm off to get the wands, while the cake Fauna (Chihaya) and the twins completely faltered and melted to a icing-filled mess on the table, leaving only one candle amongst the pile of icing.

Fauna (Chihaya) sighs, "You know, I think she's right."

"What are we going to do with the cake now? Our cousin Briar (Miki) will be here the time it's done!", the twins (Ami & Mami) worried.

Merryweather (Iori) comes back down with her, Flora (Haruka) and Fauna (Chihaya)'s wands in-hand, saying, "Here they are! Good as new-"

"Uh-uh-uh!", tsked the red peasant (Haruka), taking the wands from her friend, "Careful, Merryweather! Quick, lock the doors."

Merryweather (Iori) quickly locks the door.

"Fauna, Celeste, Colette, you close the windows."

The three quickly close the windows.

"Pluck up every cranny! We can't take any chances!", Flora (Haruka) said, clogging all the creaks containing sunlight, as she said, "And now...", looking over to Fauna (Chihaya) and the twins (Ami & Mami) who have finished closing the windows, "You three take care of the cake."

Merryweather (Iori) said, "While I-"

"Clean the room, dear.", said the red peasant (Haruka), "And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!"

The blue peasant (Iori) clenched her teeth angrily and said, "Fine.", bewitching the cleaning supplies with her magic, "Come on, bucket, mop, broom; Flora says, clean up the room."

While the cleaning supplies do its job while they play a catchy magical melody, Flora (Haruka) worked on the dress by using more of the pink fabric again and designing it with her magic.

"And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess.", the red peasant (Haruka) says as she perfectly makes a beautiful dress using magic.

The green peasant (Chihaya) was also enchanting the cooking supplies for the cake with her magic as Celeste & Colette watch, the former saying, "Eggs, flour, milk... Just do it the way it's here in the book.", as she turned the book to the enchanted cooking supplies for them to read, "We'll put on the candles."

"It's magic!", Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) excite.

While the cooking supplies help make the cake itself, the cleaning supplies were cleaning the house with ease, while Merryweather (Iori) reluctantly decides to make the broom's gathered pile of dust disappear.

The cooking supplies were easily making the cake with Fauna (Chihaya)'s magic, finishing off becoming a four-tier cake ready to be baked.

Flora (Haruka) also helps make the arm parts of the pink dress with perfect stitching with the use of magic as well, while the blue peasant (Iori) was easily cleaning the cottage's floors with the mop and bucket before she sees the dress.

"Oh no. Not pink. Make it blue!", said Merryweather (Iori) as she used her magic to change the dress' pink color to blue.

Flora (Haruka) gasps, "Merryweather!", before changing the color back to its normal color, "Make it pink!"

"Make it blue!", said the blue peasant (Iori) while she cleaned, turning the pink dress back to blue again.

The red peasant (Haruka) gasps again, turning the color back to pink once again, "Pink!"

"Blue!", mischieviously said Merryweather (Iori) as she tried to turn the dress pink again, but Flora (Haruka) prevents this, causing her own peasant dress to turn blue.

As the blue peasant (Iori) giggles, she then felt magic turn her blue dress into pink, while her lusterless ears momentarily shimmered.

Flora (Haruka), who turned her peasant outfit back to normal color, was about to work on the dress, before Merryweather (Iori)'s magic turns her outfit back to blue.

As Flora (Haruka) and Merryweather (Iori) then fight with magic which turns their normal peasant outfits to the opposite color, Fauna (Chihaya) and the twins (Ami & Mami) were working on the cake with no problems whatsoever.

Unfortunately, their pink and blue magic went into the fireplace and starts shooting magic out of the chimney which can be seen in the forest!

Diaval, Maleficent (Hibiki)'s pet raven, was flying across the sky above the forest, sees the magical stream of pink and blue nearby and goes to it.

Cawing, the raven reaches the chimney and gets itself hit by the magical streams coming out of it.

Back inside the cottage, Flora (Haruka) and Merryweather (Iori) were still fighting with their color-changing magic, which culminates in both color magic streams hitting the dress, in a mix of pink and blue.

"D'oh...! Now look what you've done!", the red peasant (Haruka) scolded to the blue peasant (Iori).

The green peasant (Chihaya) and the twins, who finally finished the cake, hear something as the former shushed and says, "Listen!"

"It's Rose!", Merryweather (Iori) and the twins (Ami & Mami) realized.

Flora (Haruka) changes the color back to normal on the blue peasant (Iori)'s dress as well as her own, bringing the pink-blue dress over nearby the cake, saying, "She's back! Enough of this foolishness!", while Merryweather (Iori) uses her magic to sort all plates, dishes, and utensils into the cupboard, and Haruka turns the color-bended dress back to pink, "Make it pink.", as Fauna (Chihaya) finished the cake's candles; "Now hide! Quick!", before the two run off to put their wands away.

Before Merryweather (Iori) follows them, she turns the pink dress to blue once more, saying; "Blue.", before she too runs off.

"Aunt Flora!", Briar (Miki) said from outside.

The red peasant (Haruka) suddenly notices the mop still doing it's magical duty, saying, "Good gracious! Who left the mop running!"

"I almost forgot!", alerts the blue peasant (Iori), using her magic and commanding, "Stop, mop!", as the mop goes back to its inanimate self.

Briar (Miki) finally enters the cottage again and said, "Aunt Flora? Fauna? Merryweather? Cousins Celeste and Colette?", searching for her aunts and cousins in the cottage.

Diaval, on the other hand, was watching from outside, spying on the golden-haired girl.

The blonde (Miki) asked, "Where is everybody?", before gasping as she saw the blue dress and four-tier birthday cake prepared for her, "Oh...!"

"SURPRISE!", Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya), Merryweather (Iori), and the twins (Ami & Mami) greeted Briar (Miki), "Happy Birthday!"

The blonde girl (Miki) said, "Oh, darlings! This is the happiest day of my life! Everything's so wonderful, just wait until you meet her."

"Her?", Fauna (Chihaya)'s lusterless eyes shot up.

Merryweather (Iori)'s lusterless eyes shot up as well, "Rose!"

"You met some stranger?", Flora (Haruka)'s lusterless eyes shot up too.

Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) look surprised, "To whom are you speaking about?"

"Oh, he's not a stranger. We've met before!", Briar (Miki) told.

The red peasant (Haruka) questions, "You have?"

"Where?", asked the blue peasant (Iori).

Briar (Miki) dreamt romantically, "Once upon a dream...", who begins singing harmoniously again, who prompts Fauna (Chihaya) to dance along.

 **Briar (Miki): I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream...**

"She's in love.", figured the green peasant (Chihaya) to her friends.

Merryweather (Iori), Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) worries, "Oh no..."

"This is terrible...", Flora (Haruka) said.

The young blonde (Miki) stopped singing and asked her aunts and cousins, "Why? After all, I am sixteen."

"It isn't that, dear...", the red peasant (Haruka) said to her, anxious.

Fauna (Chihaya) spilled the beans to Briar (Miki) cautiously, "You're already betrothed."

"Betrothed?", wondered Briar (Miki).

Merryweather (Iori) remembers, "Since the day you were born."

"To Prince Phillip, dear.", continued the green peasant (Chihaya).

Briar (Miki) supposes, "But that's impossible, how could I have marry a prince, I'd have to be-"

"A princess.", the blue peasant (Iori) and the twins (Ami & Mami) said.

Fauna (Chihaya) tells her, "And you are, dear."

"Princess Aurora.", told Flora (Haruka) to Briar (Miki) of her true royal alias and name.

Diaval, still watching from outside, hears this name and was shocked in realization and grinned evilly when finding out about this, before flying off back to his master.

"Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Stefan.", the red peasant (Haruka) continues.

Briar (Miki) saddenly says, "But...but I can't... She's coming here tonight, I promised to meet her..."

"I'm sorry, child. But you must never see that young woman again.", Flora (Haruka) broke the news.

The young blonde (Miki) felt devestated by the truth, "Oh, no...no... I can't believe it... No...no...", as the three aunts and two cousins try to comfort her, but she rushes up the stairs and to her room again, overwhelmed with sadness and agony.

"Poor Aurora...", Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) said, a bit hopeless.

Merryweather (Iori) frowned and looked down, "And we thought she'd be so happy.", as Flora and Fauna (Haruka and Chihaya) looked sad, with the former's shimmered eyes welling up with tears.

Upstairs, Briar (Miki) was lying on her bed in her room, sobbing and crying in sadness and devestation...


	7. Intermission

Following this scene ending with Briar (Miki) crying on her bed in her room, the Sleeping Beauty play's Act 1 ends, with the audience happily applauding as the curtains close for a short intermission.

 _We'll be right back with a five-minute intermission. Stay tuned._

When the scene ended at that moment backstage, Miki went back to the costume room backstage to prepare for Act 2.

"You were so amazing, Miki! You do seem to nail the princess role.", Haruka and Chihaya said.

Miki giggled, "Could've done it better myself."

Makoto added, "The part where I danced with you during the Once Upon a Dream song was so romantic. Can't wait for the epic finale. Next scene is where I come in again.", as the girls reached the costume room.

"Hi, girls. Glad the play's been going very well.", the Producer states, "So far, so good. Your performances were pretty well as of now, and Hibiki, however, has done an over-the-top villainous performance as Maleficent too. I know our idol friend Yukiho hasn't been cast as a character earlier because she was sick, but she was enlisted as our assistant stage director for the play while our Playwright Productions friend Sam Lee is the main stage director. Even talked with her while you were doing your scenes during Act 1, but she felt a bit embarrassed because of how all things were turning out as being a part-time assistant theatre director, so I helped her sort things out for the remainder of Act 2."

Hibiki shyly apologized, "Sorry if I was acting brashly and harshly whilst playing as Maleficent. It's all in the acting. Maybe this play could earn us some nominations and accolades if this turns out to be a theatrical masterpiece in performing arts. Maybe not too popular as Cats, Mamma Mia!, or even The Lion King."

"It depends on whether the audience loved it or not. We'll find out how Act 2 goes along or how it plays out.", Iori told her idol friends.

Azusa says to everyone, "I can't take this, the anticipation is killing me already. The first scene in Act 2 is gonna have me and the Producer, this is gonna be some comic relief for the audience! Says so on the script we've practiced hours and hours on. By the way, Makoto comes later in that scene."

"But the sad part is that my character does not speak much in Act 2, a-and Aurora barely has dialogue in the second part according to the script! Why...oh, why...", sorrowed Miki, swooning and falling into Makoto's arms, despite the fact that everyone was still wearing their costumes for the play.

Makoto comforted, "Don't worry, Makoto. We'll figure out someway to get you some more dialogue. Maybe ad-lib new lines for Aurora, especially for the upcoming scene when she pricks her finger after returning to the castle."

"Right.", Ami and Mami agreed, "You see, we also had to ad-lib some of our characters' dialogue. And what do you know? It does work. Even sprinkles in humor from here to there."

Haruka and Chihaya both say, "The same goes for us when it comes to ad-libbing."

"Me too. Ad-libbing adds pure exposition sometimes.", Iori also replied.

The tomboy proved to her girlfriend Miki, "See? I know you can do it. I just know you can."

"Thank you, my prince.", Miki giggled.

Makoto giggled softly, "Now's not too late.", before giving a soft kiss to Miki as a sign of affection.

"Sorry, girls. I don't wanna interrupt the lovebird ardor, but we should start getting ready for Act 2. Everyone remember the rest of the lines?", Haruka kindly said to Makoto and Miki, then to the others.

Everyone else said, "Yes."

"Know when to come in for the following scenes?"

"Of course."

"Is there trouble with anything?"

"Not at all.", everyone stated.

Haruka smiled, "Then let's go. I just heard from Yukiho that the play's gonna start in less than two minutes!"

"Oh my gosh, we better hurry!", Yayoi frantically realized, "I'm in the next scene too!"

Ritsuko asked, "As who?"

"The minstrel, of course!", the orange-haired idol giggled, "Act 2, here we come!", they said as they spent the next 30 seconds preparing for the next act and the next scene about to come up...

Meanwhile afterwards, the announcer said on the intercom;

 _And we are back from our five-minute intermission to continue our prestigious Sleeping Beauty presentation._

And that was when the curtains start opening again, as we transport magically back from the stageplay to the fantasy once more...


	8. To the Betrothed!

Back at the kingdom, the king Stefan (Producer) looked at the beautiful view of the horizon afar from the dining room.

He gave a simple sigh and told his most trusted friend Queen Margaret (Azusa), "No sign of her yet, Margaret."

"Of course not.", said Margaret (Azusa) as she grazed at some tasty delicacies on the dining tables, like tarts and strudels before she grabbed a turkey leg and responds, "It's a good half-hour until sunset.", eating the turkey leg and enjoying the delicacy, "Ah, excellent bird..."; as she was grabbing another piece of the turkey, she noticed Stefan looking out at the horizon still as she decided to cheer her up, "Oh, now. Come on, man! Buck up! Battle's over! Girl's as good as here."

The king (Producer) walks over to the dining table and apologized, "I'm sorry, Margaret, but after 16 years of worrying, never knowing-"

"The past! All in the past!", delightfully says the queen (Azusa) before she clapped her hands twice for the minstrel (Yayoi) to arrive in the room.

The minstrel (Yayoi) arrives in the dining room with a plate containing a bottle of wine and three golden cups, pouring the wine into one of them until Margaret grabs the whole bottle of wine and two of the golden cups, which startles the assistant. Nevertheless, the minstrel (Yayoi) picks up the lone cup she had poured a bit of wine in, drinking it.

Margaret (Azusa) continues, "Tonight, we toast the future! With something I've been saving for 16 years...", as she poured the wine into the two golden cups before she gives one cup to King Stefan (Producer) and holds the other, "Here, to the future!"

"Right, Margaret. To the future.", chuckled Stefan (Producer), as he and his noble friend Margaret (Azusa) laughed happily, before both of them sing while the ministrel (Yayoi) played a beautiful melody with her harp;

 **Margaret (Azusa): Skumps, skumps... (Stefan (Producer): Skumps!) A toast to this night!  
Stefan (Producer): The outlook is rosy, (Margaret (Azusa): And the future is bright!)  
Both: Our children will marry, our kingdoms unite, skumps, skumps, skumps!**

Giving cheers with their drinks, the two of them finally drank their glasses of wine.

"Ah, excellent vintage...", sighed the queen (Azusa), chuckling whilst the ministrel (Yayoi) hiccups after drinking her glass of wine; "And now, to the new home.", saying this as she poured more wine in her cup before the ministrel snatches the bottle of wine once the Queen was done with it in order to pour a bit more before handing it back.

The king (Producer) questions, "New home?"

"Children need a rest of their own. Place to raise their little brood, eh?"

"Well, I suppose in time..."

"Of course! To the home!"

Then, the two noble friends sang again while the minstrel (Yayoi) plays her harp again;

 **Margaret (Azusa): Skumps! (Stefan (Producer): Skumps!) A toast to the home!  
Stefan (Producer): One grander by far than a palace in Rome,  
Margaret (Azusa): Now, let me fill your glass, that last was all foam,  
Both: Skumps, skumps, skumps, skumps!**

Queen Margaret (Azusa) then reminds the minstrel (Yayoi), "The plans!"

"Oh! Yes, my queen.", politely said the minstrel (Yayoi), coming over to the King Stefan (Producer) to show the castle plans for the future on a scroll before hiccuping for one second.

The queen (Azusa) asks her, "So, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, a dining hall... Honeymoon cottage, really."

"You...you mean, you're building it already?", asked the king (Producer), raising an eyebrow.

"Built, man. Finished. Lovebirds can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But, Hubert, they're not even married yet..."

"Take care of that tonight! To the wedding!"

"Now, hold on, Margaret. I haven't even seen my daughter yet. And you're taking her away from me?"

"Getting my Phillip, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?"

"Of course, but-"

"There's no time to lose. Getting on in years!", chuckled and laughed Margaret (Azusa) happily, "To the wedding!"

Stefan (Producer) halts, "Now, be reasonable, Margaret. After all, Aurora knows nothing about all this."

"Well?"

"Well, it may come as quite a shock."

The queen (Azusa) did a spit take when drinking her wine, "Shock?", firmly and triggered by the word, "My Phillip, a shock? What's wrong with my Phillip?"

"Nothing, Margaret, I only meant-", the king (Producer) uneased nervously.

"Why doesn't your daughter like my son?"

"Now, now-"

"I'm not so sure _my_ son likes _your_ daughter!"

"Now, see here-"

"I'm not so sure _my_ grandchildren want _you_ for a grandfather!"

"Why, you...", Stefan (Producer) scolded, before the two suddenly stopped arguing as the two laughed happily together a moment later.

Margaret (Azusa) calms down, "What's this all about anyway?"

"Nothing, Margaret! Absolutely nothing."

"Children bound to fall in love with each other."

"Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow!"

"Splendid, splendid! _Queen_ -size, of course."

"Certainly! To the woodcarvers' guild!", the king (Producer) responded as he was about to get him and Margaret (Azusa) another drink, but they suddenly were interrupted when they heard the royal duke (Ritsuko) say from a distance;

"Her royal highness... Prince Phillip!"

The queen (Azusa) perks up, "Phillip?", in surprise as she and the king (Producer) run to meet with Prince Phillip.

* * *

Down in the royal village, the handsome Prince Phillip (Makoto) arrives with her horse, speeding through the busy kingdom while Queen Margaret (Azusa) had finally come down to meet her.

"Phillip! Phillip!", called out Margaret (Azusa), as Phillip (Makoto) finally slowed down her noble steed as she saw her, "Hurry, boy! Hurry! Change into something suitable! Can't meet your future bride looking like that!"

The prince (Makoto) gets off her horse as she responded to her mother, "But you see, I have met her, Mother."

"You have? Where?", asked the queen (Azusa).

Phillip (Makoto) responds to her mother, "Once upon a dream.", before grabbing and swaying her around as she hummed the tune of the love song she and Briar (Miki) sang together earlier.

"Oh! Phillip! Stop that! Put me down!", demanded Margaret (Azusa) as Phillip (Makoto) finally puts her down whilst still happy, "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?"

The prince (Makoto) confessed, "It wasn't a dream, Mother. I really did meet her."

"Princess Aurora? Good heavens, we must tell Stefan!", excited the queen (Azusa), "Why, this is the most-"

Phillip (Makoto) eased her mother's excitement, "I didn't say it was Aurora."

"You must certainly did, you said-"

"I said, I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was. A peasant girl, I suppose."

"A peasant girl?!", exclaims Margaret (Azusa) as her eye pupils shimmered, "You're going to marry a-", as her eye pupils went back to dullness, "Why, Phillip. You're joking...", as the prince's mother asks her if he was lying to which Phillip (Makoto) nods no, before the queen turns to the prince's horse and asking, "Isn't she?"

The horse nods no as well.

The queen (Azusa) saddenly replied, "No...you can't do this to me... Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some...nobody? By Harry, I won't have it! You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!"

"Now, Mother, you're living in the past. This is the 14th century, for goodness sake.", chuckled the prince (Makoto), "Nowadays-"

"Nowadays, I'm still the Queen and I command you to come to your senses!"

"And marry the girl I love?"

"Exactly!"

Phillip (Makoto) says as she got back on her horse and leaves, "Goodbye, Mother!"

"Goodbye, Mother! And marry the girl you-", Margaret (Azusa) says before realizing she copied what Phillip (Makoto) said, "No, no! Phillip! Stop! Come back!", as she calls out her name many times.

But it was too late, as Phillip (Makoto) rides on her horse back into the forest in search of her beloved Briar (Miki).

Seeing she was too far away, Margaret (Azusa) then decides to give up as she walks back to the castle. Sitting down on the steps, the queen facepalms and groans sadly, "Oh...how will I ever tell Stefan?", sighing as she facepalms in disappointment and sadness again.


	9. The Curse

Dusk.

Later on that same day, Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya), Merryweather (Iori), Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) were escorting Aurora (Miki) back to the royal kingdom where she once lived, while the latter looked saddened after the revelation from earlier.

As the six of them finally reached the kingdom once again without detection, the five of them entered the castle safe and sound and into a chamber.

Going off the stairway in the circular chamber, the six of them went to the top of the stairway as Flora (Haruka) looked to make sure no one was there, saying; "Come along now.", quietly as the six continued. Silently and approaching a room nearby, Flora and Fauna (Chihaya) open the doors to show Aurora (Miki)'s room, the three fairies and the two twins bringing the princess (Miki) in; "All right. In here, dear."

Merryweather (Iori) helps shut the door, panting (while her eye pupils were still lusterless) and sighing.

"Bolt the door, Merryweather.", reminded the red fairy (Haruka), "Fauna, pull the drapes.", with the two other fairies doing so.

Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) looked around Aurora (Miki)'s room, saying, "It's been a while since we came here... Not bad since last time, actually..."

"And now, dear. If you just sit here.", eased Fauna (Haruka) as she settles Aurora (Miki) down on a seat by her desk and mirror, removing her cloak to reveal a beautiful golden-colored dress and a golden necklace that the fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Merryweather) decided to go with after their birthday dispute, "This one last gift, dear child, for thee... The symbol of thy royalty."

The three fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Merryweather) conjure a beautiful golden crown for Aurora (Miki) to wear.

The twins (Ami & Mami) witnessed, "Magical!"

"A crown to wear in grace and beauty...", the red fairy (Haruka) continued, "...as is thy right and royal duty.", placing the golden crown on her head.

Aurora (Miki), looking at herself in the mirror as she had wore the golden dress and golden crown, has tears falling down from her beautiful still-glimmering green eyes, before she leaned down as she sobbed, hiding her face and lying her arms on the desk.

The three fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Merryweather) and the two twins (Ami & Mami) were feeling bad and saddened for the princess, as the green fairy Fauna (Chihaya) tried to comfort her, "Now, dear-"

"Come.", Flora (Haruka) simply said, prompting the others (Chihaya, Merryweather, Ami and Mami) to follow, "Let her have a few moments alone.", saying this as she and the others left the room.

Outside her room, the blue fairy Merryweather (Iori) assumed worryingly, "It's that boy she met."

"Whatever are we going to do?", the green fairy (Chihaya) questioned in distress.

* * *

Back inside Aurora (Miki)'s room, however, the fireplace's burning bright flames suddenly and gradually started to die out.

As the fireplace was finally without its spark, the smoke emanating from it gathered into the shape of an orb and turned green, as we see an ethereal form of Maleficent (Hibiki) in the shadows, her yellow eyes and dead green pupils looking menacingly in the dark. The ethereal form fades out, yet the greenish gorb still glows and grows from the fireplace.

Suddenly stopping her sobbing, the blonde princess (Miki) slowly lifts her head from crying on her desk, as she slowly turned to the glowing green light as her eyes glowed a bright green in response to the light, signifying her hypnosis from the evil curse she had been brought upon from her christening sixteen years ago. She then slowly gets up and starts walking towards the light...

* * *

"I don't see why she has to marry an old prince...", Merryweather (Iori) unsurely said.

Fauna (Chihaya) comforts, "That's not for us to decide, dear. This has to be the most drastic...the most desperate...the most momentous-"

"I know, Fauna. I just... I get it.", dispirited the blue fairy (Iori), her lusterless eyes enhancing her depressed behavior.

The green fairy (Chihaya) furthermore firmly apologized, "Sorry."

"Just face it, girls. We all know that prince must be the one she's destined for.", Celeste (Ami) clarified.

Colette (Mami) supported her twin sister's opinion, "Considering we haven't forgotten that she's betrothed to him."

* * *

Back inside Aurora (Miki)'s room, the princess herself was still approaching the green light, in which it starts moving away from her and reveals a secret darkened passage from inside the fireplace, as the hypnotized princess (Miki) continued to follow the glowing green light deeper within the secret fireplace passage...

* * *

"Maybe we should tell King Stefan about the boy.", Fauna (Chihaya) considered as Flora (Haruka) paced around the room.

Merryweather (Iori) contemplates, "Well, why don't we?"

"We both feel like we should.", Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) believed.

Flora (Haruka) noticed a sound from the other room, "Listen.", as she approached the door to Aurora (Miki)'s room to listen carefully, "Maleficent!"

"What? She's here!?", the twins (Ami & Mami) alerted.

The blue fairy (Iori) panics, "Oh my goodness, we gotta warn Rose!", as she, the two other fairies (Haruka, Chihaya) and the twins (Ami & Mami) rushed into the princess (Miki)'s room to see what was happening; "Rose!"

When they entered the room, they gasp to see Aurora (Miki) already walking through the secret fireplace passage!

"Oh no, why did we have to leave her alone in here?", the green fairy (Chihaya) gasped.

The twins (Ami & Mami) say in unison, "The fireplace!", as the five girls quickly went to go after the hypnotized princess (Miki) to the fireplace passage, yelling, "ROSE!", but the passage suddenly and magically disappears back to the fireplace's normal state!

On the other side of the passage, Aurora (Miki) continues to slowly walk up a circular staircase, still following the evil green glowing light in the dark chamber.

In the meantime, the five girls try pushing the fireplace wall to try revealing the passage within, but to not avail.

"It's...not...budging!", Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) struggled as she helped their three fairy friends (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) open the secret passage.

Flora (Haruka) gotten an idea, "I got it!", before she stood herself and her friends back as she said, "Here!", using her wand to open the secret passage with her magic.

"Why didn't think of this sooner?!", Merryweather (Iori) frantically asked, before she and the other four made a run for it to rescue Aurora (Miki) from her curse.

They all said, "Rose! Rose!", going across the dark passage and searching for the princess (Miki), "Rose! Where are you?!", before they searched the area.

Meanwhile, Aurora (Miki) continues walking up the circular stairway still following the light as her beautiful golden dress drags on the steps of the stairs.

"This way!", Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) in the meantime finds the circular stairway Aurora (Miki) went up to, telling their fairy friends where she was going (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori).

The three (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) respond, "ROSE!", as the five of them went up the stairs in a hurry as their yells echo in the dark chamber.

* * *

Still hypnoptized by the curse, Princess Aurora (Miki) still was walking up the staircase until the green light led up to the end of the stairway to show a room ahead.

* * *

"Rose! ROSE!", the five girls (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori, Ami & Mami) cried out as they climbed the staircase and looked out an open window in search of the princess (Miki), before climbing up more flights of the stairs...

* * *

Aurora (Miki), however, reaches the top of the stairway and into the room the green light was leading her into...

* * *

"Rose!", yelled the five girls once again (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori, Ami & Mami), as they searched through an intersection of the stairway's path, going through the straight path afterwards and going up more stairs to search for the princess (Miki).

* * *

Aurora (Miki), inside the room at the top of the stairway, follows the green light once more, as the light then moves away to the end of the room, before manifesting itself into a form of a spinning wheel!

The princess (Miki) slowly approaches the spinning wheel's spindle, about to prick her finger!

"Rose!", Fauna (Chihaya) cried out from a distance.

Flora (Haruka) worriedly said from a distance, "Rose, don't touch anything!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!", Merryweather (Iori) warned from a distance.

The remarks from those three then stops Aurora (Miki) from touching the spindle, coming back to her senses.

That was when Maleficent (Hibiki)'s voice was heard, promptly saying, "Touch the spindle..."

Aurora (Miki) unfortunately then was about to touch the spindle!

" _TOUCH IT, I SAY!_ ", Maleficent (Hibiki)'s voice commanded the princess (Miki).

And in that moment, Aurora (Miki) had pricked her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel.

* * *

The three fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) and the twins (Ami & Mami) make it up to the top of the stairway into the room where Aurora (Miki) is.

But when they reach that room, the five of them gasp to see none other than the malicious Maleficent (Hibiki) herself appearing in the room.

Her yellow eyes and dull green pupils glaring at the five girls whilst she made a menacing look on her face, Maleficent (Hibiki) growled angrily, "You poor, simple fools...thinking you could defeat me... ME! **The mistress of all evil!** "

Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya), Merryweather (Iori), and both Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) cower a bit at the moment.

"Well...", sinisterly said Maleficent (Hibiki), "...Here's your _**precious**_ princess!"

The villainess (Hibiki) then moves aside to show Aurora (Miki), now lying on the floor, seemingly dead from her curse!

"ROOOOSE!", Celeste and Colette said, horrified by this as the three other good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) gasp and runs to aid Aurora (Miki) while Maleficent (Hibiki) cackles victoriously.

Merryweather (Iori) berated when seeing her lying on the floor, "You...you...YOU MONSTER!", her lusterless eyes looking to Maleficent (Hibiki) with anger, "How could you do this?! Aurora can't be dead! Your plan is foiled though! You're _flawed_!"

" **I am NOT _FLAWED!_** ", shouted the mistress of evil (Hibiki) threateningly to Merryweather (Iori), her dead green eyes brimming with fury, "I already know what you good-for-nothing fairies are up to... You created a flaw so that my evil curse would not go according to plan... Well, I'm _not_ going to let it happen...!"

Maleficent (Hibiki) started cackling maniacally once again, still succeeding in seemingly killing Aurora (Miki). She then emits green flames and disappears out of sight.

"Rose...", Flora (Haruka) and Fauna (Chihaya) mourned, the former saying saddenly, "Oh...I'll never forgive myself..."

Fauna (Chihaya) grieved, "We're all to blame..."

"We didn't make it in time...", Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) cried.

The long night outside the kingdom then slowly turned into a new dawn...


	10. Captured

In the castle's throne room, Stefan (Producer) and Queen Leah (Takane) were seated on their thrones, as Queen Margaret (Azusa) on the other hand approached the king (Producer) of the news.

"Stefan... There's something important I need to tell you.", says Margaret (Azusa) to the king (Stefan).

Stefan (Producer) replied to the queen (Azusa), "Not now, Margaret."

"B-but it's about Phillip."

"Phillip? Oh, yes, of course. Phillip. Why, where is the boy?"

"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Well, send for him immediately."

"But-", Margaret (Azusa) was about to break the news to her friend (Producer).

Then, they heard trumpets blaring from the distance as the duke (Ritsuko) was heard saying, "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!"

The crowd cheers as the fireworks flared in the sky, celebrating the upcoming welcoming of the princess Aurora (Miki).

* * *

In another part of the castle, Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya), Merryweather (Iori) and the twins Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) were up at the tallest tower of the kingdom, where they were putting the princess Aurora (Miki) to rest on her bed holding a beautiful red rose, as the five of them cried for the princess' passing.

Crying tears from their shimmering eyes, Flora (Haruka) then couldn't help but sob as she walks away to the balcony of the tower outside the room.

Flora (Haruka) looks out the horizon and saw the celebratory display of the kingdom below, the four others joined her outside (Chihaya, Iori, Ami & Mami).

"Poor King Stefan and the Queen.", deplored Chihaya whilst her eyes were shimmering with sadness, "They'll hear what's got to be the most devestating...the most sorrowful...the most miserable...news ever."

Merryweather (Iori) bewailed, "They'll be heartbroken when they find out...", her lusterless eyes shimmering once again.

"...They're not going to.", said the red fairy (Haruka).

The blue fairy (Iori) asks, "They aren't? But-"

"We'll put them all to sleep until Rose awakens.", planned Flora (Haruka) as she closes the curtains to Aurora's room saddenly.

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) replied, "You sure this is the best plan we've got? What if they never wake up again? You can't put us to sleep too, will you?"

"For you two...", the red fairy (Haruka) stated, "We won't.", sighing; "We aren't gonna take any chances.", before saying to her other two fairy friends (Chihaya, Iori), "Come.", as she and the other two turn themselves small as Celeste & Colette look on in sadness as they saw the three put the entire kingdom to sleep.

Then, a choir started to sing a song;

 **Sleeping beauty fair...gold of sunshine in your hair... Lips that shame the red, red rose...dreaming of true love in slumber repose...  
**

As the three fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) put the entire kingdom to sleep, the landscape started to turn into a green color to signify the sleeping spell's effects.

 **One day, he will come...riding out of the dawn... And you'll awaken to love's first kiss...till then, sleeping beauty, sleep on...**

The fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) continue spreading their sleeping spell across the kingdom, from the throne room to the open village and courtyard, where everyone starts falling asleep, including Queen Leah (Takane), the duke (Ritsuko) and the other noble people and villagers.

 **One day you'll awaken to love's first kiss...till then, sleeping beauty... Sleep...on...**

While Fauna (Chihaya) were putting the flames out during the song's end, Merryweather (Iori) was doing the finishing touches of her sleeping spell in the royal castle before noticing the minstrel (Yayoi) almost asleep, as the blue fairy (Iori) finally put her to slumber too.

* * *

King Stefan (Producer) and his friend Queen Margaret (Azusa) were yawning as Flora (Haruka) were doing the finishings of her sleeping spell, as the latter told the former as they were falling asleep, "Well, just been talking to Phillip... Seems he's fallen in love with some...peasant girl..."

"Peasant girl?", Flora (Haruka) questioned when hearing this, flying over to Queen Margaret (Azusa), "Yes? Yes? The peasant girl? Who is she? When did he meet her?"

The queen Margaret (Azusa) answered drowsily, "Just some...peasant girl he met..."

"Where? Where?", the red fairy (Haruka).

Margaret (Azusa) said before finally falling asleep, "Once upon...a dream."

"Once upon a dream?", said Flora (Haruka) to herself, "Rose! Prince Phillip! Oh!", flying to meet with the others.

* * *

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami), unaffected by the sleeping spell since they since the witnessed the whole sleeping spell take effect on the rest of the kingdom, strolled through the sleepy kingdom and its inhabitants, before they met up with the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori); "Guys!", they said as they ran to their three friends.

"Come on. We've got to get back to the cottage.", Flora (Haruka) said to the other four (Chihaya, Iori, Ami and Mami).

The twins (Ami and Mami) reply, "Okay. Let's hope the prince isn't harmed just yet! We have to warn her!", before the two follow the three fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) as they make way to the cottage, leaving the slumbering kingdom.

* * *

Prince Phillip (Makoto) was riding on her horse through the forest whilst whistling the tune of Once Upon a Dream happily, as she finally arrived and approaches the cottage.

Settling her horse, the prince (Makoto) told Samson, "Stay here. I'll be right back.", before she walks to the cottage entrance and preps herself, saying, "Here goes nothing."

The horse Samson nodded cheerfully.

"Okay.", Phillip (Makoto) readied, before she knocked on the door, saying, "Hello?"

No answer.

"Are you there?"

Then, a faint voice said, "Come in..."

" _Oh, I hope that's her..._ ", the prince (Makoto) thought to herself, as she enters the cottage and closed the door shut, leaving the room in darkness, "Hello?"

But again, there was no response. She hears a faint noise in the darkness, and then-

Phillip (Makoto) was ambushed by a dozen of Maleficent (Hibiki)'s goons, tying her up!

Maleficent (Hibiki) looks in the distance with her dull green eyes evilly looking at this as she smiled maliciously, watching the prince get tied up as she tried to fight them off her.

"GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! **STOP!** ", angrily said Phillip (Makoto), as Maleficent's pet raven Diaval watches this and caws before the goons manage to muffle her and tie her up.

Maleficent (Hibiki) chuckles villainously, approaching the prince (Makoto) as she held a candle; "Well...", she says as her dead eyes faced the prince (Makoto)'s shimmering ones, "This is a pleasant surprise... I set a trap for a peasant and, lo, I captured a prince!", cackling before commanding to her cronies, "Away with him! But gently, my pets. Gently. I have plans for our royal guest..."

The villainess (Hibiki) then led her goons out of the cottage with Phillip (Makoto) as a captive prisoner...

* * *

Meanwhile, Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya), Merryweather (Iori), Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) rushed through the forest as they searched for the prince as they come across the cottage once again.

As the five enter, they gasp to see the prince's red hat on the floor.

Flora (Haruka) picks it up as the five gasp again as they presumed in unison, "Maleficent!"

"She's got Prince Phillip!", Merryweather (Iori) worried as her lusterless eyes showed emotion.

Flora (Haruka) realized, "At the Forbidden Mountain."

"But we can't! We can't go there!", Fauna (Chihaya) gasped in shock.

Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami) supported, "It is too dangerous there!"

"We can. And we must.", Flora (Haruka) planned and hoped, looking courageous as they plot a rescue...


	11. Escape from the Forbidden Mountain

The Forbidden Mountain.

There, the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) and the two twins (Ami and Mami) reached the drawbridge entrance undetected, as the five of them snuck quietly.

While Celeste and Colette (Ami & Mami) snuck past the guard without the latter noticing, the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) turned themselves small again as they went to an upper part of the fortress.

Inside, the fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) snuck through other parts of the fortress without being detected, before the three notice a glowing light in one part of the fortress.

Flying to the site, they then saw many of Maleficent's goons were celebrating Maleficent (Hibiki)'s victory of capturing the prince Phillip (Makoto), dancing around a giant bonfire with a green color.

Speaking of the villainess, Maleficent (Hibiki) was watching this, unfazed and still maintaining her serious demeanor.

"What a pity that Prince Phillip can't be here to enjoy the celebration...", said Maleficent (Hibiki), her dull eyes looking to her pet Diaval to whom she was talking to, "Come. We must go to the dungeon and...cheer her up.", as she gets up from her throne and starts making her way to the dungeon.

As the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) watch this, they suddenly were startled when they heard two voices right behind them say, "What happened?"

"Gah!", Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya) and Merryweather (Iori) gasp, looking behind to see Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami), who were now wearing the goons' armor, "Goodness gracious, you two! You scared us! In fact, why are you wearing that?"

Celeste (Ami) explained, "Oh, this? Well, while you girls were searching for the prince, we managed to knock out a few guards and stole their armor."

"Thanks to these, we also managed to climb up to meet you girls.", Colette (Mami) finished, "Boy, the application for this must be very complicated."

Merryweather (Iori) quietly said, "Come on. We gotta find Phillip!", as she, the other two fairies (Haruka, Chihaya) and the disguised twins (Ami and Mami) snuck inside without detection.

The twins walk past the goons and guards without noticing both their identities, acting casually as they saw Maleficent (Hibiki) walk out of the room with a guard nearby.

As the shrunken three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) hid past a guard by moving behind him, the disguised twins greeted casually, "Hey. So, how are you doing? Nice bonfire you guys put up today. Yeah, hope you guys are doing well.", before Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) hilariously and accidentally bump into a column by the doorway Maleficent (Hibiki) had entered, "Who put that there? Honestly.", as the disguised twins and the three fairies snuck past and left the room, following the villainess.

* * *

Maleficent (Hibiki) and her pet Diaval go deeper within the fortress to the dungeon, reaching a door at the bottom of the stairway as she unlocks the door to the dungeon with a key, who she and her pet then enter, seemingly and accidentally leaving the key on the door, which then closes.

The disguised Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) snuck down and noticing the key on the door, they quietly said, "The key.", as the two of them silently take the key off the door without making a noise, whilst the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) arrive at the scene, "We found her.", they said as the five listen closely while the three fairies were still small.

Inside the dungeon, Maleficent (Hibiki) approaches the captive prince (Phillip), who has shackled chains attaches to her wrists that were bolted to the wall.

"What do you want?", asked Phillip (Makoto) with a glare.

Maleficent (Hibiki) simply states as her lusterless eyes looked at her, "Oh...come now, Prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true..."

"Where is she?! The girl I love!", angrily said the prince (Makoto).

The villainess (Hibiki) then answers, "Let me show you...", as she used her staff to show visions of what she describes, as it flashes through Phillip (Makoto)'s mind, "Behold, King Stefan's castle...and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Aurora. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the selfsame peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair...gold of sunshine in her hair...lips that shame the red, red rose...in ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by...but a hundred years, to a steadfast heart, are but a day. And now, the gates of a dungeon part and our prince is free to go her way. Off she rides on her noble steed...a valiant figure, straight and tall...to wake his love with _love's first kiss_...and prove that _true love_ conquers **all!** "

Thinking of this possible future, Phillip (Makoto) angrily said, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! You'll die for this, creature!"

"Oh, you say that _I can't_? You say that you, the prince, could slay me? Well, particularly in hindsight, simply I'm gonna keep you here until you're at death's door, and that's what I'm planning to do... But if you do object, I'm gonna kill you in either five ways...and leave you nothing but a _worthless cadaver_...", threatened Maleficent (Hibiki) as she loomed over the glaring prince (Makoto), her menacing dull green eyes meeting Phillip (Makoto)'s glaring still-shimmering lavender eyes, as the villainess smiled sadistically.

The disguised Celeste (Ami) then said outside the door, "Uh, Maleficent? Your goons are in need of some assistance in your throne room at this instant.", as Maleficent (Hibiki) looked back, grinning more evilly as her pupils and eyes still were lusterless.

"Really? I'll go take care of it then!", replied the misress of evil (Maleficent), about to leave as she gathered her pet Diaval, "Come, my pet. Let us...leave our noble prince with those happy thoughts...", looking back at the resisting prince (Makoto) as she smiled cruelly, "A most...gratifying day.", before she left the dungeon door as she sees the disguised guards (Ami and Mami) before Maleficent (Hibiki) chuckled, "For the first time in 16 years, I shall sleep well...", leaving but not noticing she forgot the key on the door.

Diaval looks back at the two disguised guards, before looking forward again yet still looking suspicious, as the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) watch the two go up a stairway to a watchtower and out of sight.

Colette (Mami) tells her friends (Ami, Haruka, Chihaya, Iori), "I got the key.", before they open the door while the three fairies went through the open cross-section part of the locked door, while the twins opened it and closed it shut without a noise, throwing the key aside.

Phillip (Makoto) notices the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) growing back to normal size while the twins (Ami and Mami) took off their armor, revealing their true identity without anyone noticing, "Oh! What are you guys doing here-"

"Shh! No time to explain.", Flora (Haruka) kindly shushed, before she starts removing the shackles chained to her wrists with her magic.

Celeste (Ami) nods, "No need to thank us either. We're busting you out of here!"

"Yes, indeed. It has to be the most ingenious, the most elaborate, the most perceptive-", Fauna (Chihaya) said as she uncuffed the prince (Makoto)'s shackles on her ankles with her magic.

Merryweather (Iori) cuts to the chase as she melts the lock with her magic, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, what we're saying is...we need your help to save the kingdom."

"I understand. But...that girl the whole time was...Aurora...?", Phillip (Makoto) questioned after she was uncuffed.

Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami) corrects, "Truth be told, she is Aurora. And to be honest, we've both been there for every moment. So basically, we're immortal thanks to the good fairies. And it was worth the 16 years we've spent with them."

"I see. But...thanks for freeing me, guys. We got to save Aurora!", the prince (Makoto) said, about to go.

The red fairy (Haruka) halts, "Wait, Prince Phillip. The road to true love may still be barred by still many more dangers headed our way, which you alone will have to face.", while the blue fairy (Iori) looks out the melted lock to see if there were guards coming to the dungeon, "So arm thyself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue...", with Flora (Haruka) saying this as she conjures a shield for the prince (Makoto) to use, "...and this mighty Sword of Truth.", who then conjures up a sword for the prince to use as well, "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil."

"Wow...thank you...for all the help so far.", Phillip (Makoto) gratefully told them, testing her sword and shield.

Flora (Haruka) responds, "You can thank us later. Now come on, we must hurry."

"Don't rush us! We need to put our armor disguises back on!", Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami) patiently said as the two put their disguises on in a hurry.

As the six of them (Ami, Mami, Haruka, Chihaya, Iori, Makoto) left the dungeon room, the twins led the way to make sure no one would find out, but...

...Diaval comes across paths with the six!

"Uh...hey... We're just...bringing our new prisoners to join the prince in the dungeon-", Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami) pretended as they sweated profusely and nervously not to blow their cover, but not before their armor falters by itself and falls apart except for the open helmets, revealing their true identities, "Oh, pastries."

Diaval then caws in alert, calling for Maleficent (Hibiki)'s cronies to the site.

"Our cover's been blown! Let's escape while we have the chance!", the red fairy (Haruka) frantically said to her friends, while the twins (Ami & Mami) take off their helmets.

Phillip (Makoto) led the way next, "Follow me!", as the six of them ran.

"Hurry before her goons see us!", the blue fairy (Iori) hurries.

The green fairy (Chihaya) stated during their escape, "This has gotten to be the most intense, the most heartpounding, the most indisputable..."

"Not now, Fauna!", Merryweather (Iori) interrupts her fairy friend, "Gosh, I hope our escape doesn't want to punish all signs of hope!"

The six of them (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori, Makoto, Ami and Mami) went up a stairway, gasping as they see Maleficent (Hibiki)'s soldiers and Diaval coming down the stairs with the soldiers having their weapons at the ready.

Merryweather (Iori) blurted, "I just had to say it, didn't I?, as she, Flora (Haruka) and Fauna (Chihaya) turned themselves small again as Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) follow Phillip (Makoto) as they ran into a different room, where they approach an open window to outside.

The goons approach as the prince (Makoto) fights them off with her sword and blocking their weapons with his shield, saying, "Take that! You want some? Get back, damn you!", as she manages to escape through the open window.

She sees her shackled horse Samson, neighing for help as she gets down from one floor, sliding down a big mound of gravel and rubble as she was about to reunite with her noble steed.

But Diaval caws out to Maleficent (Hibiki)'s soldiers as they prepare to use giant boulders to crush the heroes!

Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami), as well as Samson, alerted the others as they saw the soldiers send the giant boulders falling, the former two screaming and hugging each other.

" **OH, COME ON!** ", Merryweather (Iori) yelled in annoyance.

Flora (Haruka) rushed, "Phillip, watch out!", as she uses her magic to turn the falling boulders into a beautiful display of big bubbles.

"Bubbles!", Celeste (Ami) smiled.

Colette (Mami) giggled, "Not so bad at all!"

"Thanks!", Phillip (Makoto) said to Flora (Haruka).

Just then, Diaval caws out to more of the villainess' minions, as they shot arrows towards our heroes; however, Flora (Haruka) used her magic to turn the sharp arrows into beautiful blue flowers.

Colette (Mami) happily says, "Flowers!"

"I'll save one for our celebration.", Celeste (Ami) says also, grabbing one of the flowers.

The prince (Makoto) smiled to the red fairy (Haruka), "Thanks again!"

The blue fairy (Iori) quickly uses her magic to free Samson from his chained shackles, just as Phillip (Makoto) finally reunites with her noble steed.

"Come on! We must hurry!", Phillip (Makoto) said as the twins (Ami and Mami) got on the horse's back, the latter holding on to her twin while the other twin held on to the prince, while the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) follow.

Diaval caws once more as the minions try pouring hot oil onto the heroes as they were escaping, but not before Flora (Haruka) used her magic once again to turn the raining hot oil into a beautiful rainbow overhead as they escaped!

Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) smiled, "Wow! A rainbow!"

"Triple thanks.", replied the prince (Makoto) to Flora (Haruka) once more.

Noticing Diaval cawing out for Maleficent (Hibiki), the blue fairy (Iori) says to the others, "Hold on! Give me a sec, I need to take care of something!"

"Hurry back! We can't risk it!", the green fairy (Fauna) replied as her friend (Iori) flew off.

Merryweather (Iori) tries shooting magic towards the raven, but Diaval dodges it much to the fairy (Iori)'s frustration. She pursues the raven around the fortress in a short amount of time whilst the raven cawed some more, before the fairy hid while the raven was still flying around thinking she was still chasing him, as she finally shot magic at the raven as it landed on the structure nearby the watchtower where Maleficent (Hibiki) was last seen, completely petrifying the raven at last.

"Serves ya right.", Merryweather (Iori) said as her lusterless eyes glimmered for a moment, before she hurries and flies back to the other heroes as they were making their escape.


	12. The Battle of Good vs Evil

Maleficent (Hibiki), interrupted by the current commotions, comes out of the watchtower as she said, "SILENCE! You, tell those fools to-", her dead green eyes searching the area before she noticed her now-petrified pet Diaval, gasping, "...No!", looking to see what's happening. As she witnessed the prince (Makoto) escape with the twins (Ami and Mami) on horseback and the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) as they escaped before the iron gate closed behind them with arrows shooting at them, her dull green eyes shimmered once more as she thought for a quick moment before malevolently yelling, "CLOSE THE DRAWBRIDGE!"

Phillip (Makoto) gasps as she saw the drawbridge started to quickly lift up, as the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) rushed to under the gap between the lifting drawbridge and the exit, Fauna (Chihaya) yelling, "WATCH OUT, PHILLIP!", using their magic to help the prince (Makoto) and Samson jump across the gap to the exit.

Landing on the other end as the fragile deck almost fell apart as the six of them made out, Merryweather (Iori) flew with her other fairy friends (Haruka, Chihaya), saying, "The moral of this predicament is bad luck sucks, guys! Don't play with karma, it'll someday fight back!", as they continue their journey back to the castle.

However, Maleficent (Hibiki) goes up to the tallest tower of her fortress as she looked onto them with her dead green eyes.

"We're not too far from the kingdom! Faster, Samson!", Phillip (Makoto) tells the others.

Flora (Haruka) worried, "Hurry! Hurry, Phillip!"

The villainess (Hibiki) then used her staff from the tallest tower of the Forbidden Mountain, shooting a bolt of lightning to a rocky column in which the heroes luckily sped past the collapsing rocks, as Maleficent (Hibiki) shoots another bolt of lightning to collapse a path, in which the prince (Makoto) was still undeterred by her attempts to not let her escape, as she and the others jump across two rocky platforms and onto the path leading to the kingdom!

Back at the tower, Maleficent (Hibiki) glared angrily as she conjured, "A forest of thorns shall be her tomb...borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with a curse and serve me well! Around Stefan's castle, cast my spell!", casting a dark cloud above the kingdom!

Lightning strikes on the bridge near the kingdom, sprouting thousands of gigantic thorns from the ground!

"Look out!", Merryweather (Iori) alerted as Phillip (Makoto) gasps once again, seeing the forest of thorns up ahead, as the horse halts inches away from hitting the big thorns, "Are you kidding me?! One minute, now there's giant killer thorns in the way!"

Maleficent (Hibiki) cackles maniacally and evilly as she watched them enter the forest of thorns, as the prince (Makoto) used her sword to slash some of the thorns, using her shield to evade the thorns coming in her way. Unfortunately the prince's cape gets caught in a few of the thorns, as the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) help free it, letting them continue.

But as they continued slashing more of the thorns, Samson jumps down with thorns about as high as the horse's lower half, as a few of the thorns mildly scrapes Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami)'s legs as the twins try not to yell in pain!

"Celeste! Colette!", Flora and Fauna (Haruka, Chihaya) cared for the two as they tend to their wounds with their magic, while the prince (Makoto) continued slashing the countless thorns in their way.

Eventually, they make it across the forest of thorns as they saw the kingdom up ahead with thorns barely on the path ahead!

"Aurora...", Phillip (Makoto) happily smiled, before cheering on horseback as the twins (Ami and Mami) held on dearly on horseback.

Witnessing this, Maleficent (Hibiki) furiously emits green flames as she looked on with her dead green eyes in a rage, "NO! **IT CANNOT BE!** "

She then sends herself in a spiral of magic, zooming across from the Forbidden Mountain to the path where the heroes were headed to near the kingdom!

The horse Samson neighed as Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) fall off the horse accidentally while the prince (Makoto) looked at her indignantly.

" **Now, shall you deal with me, O' prince...and all the powers of _HELL!_** ", evilly proclaimed Maleficent (Hibiki).

She conjures herself in a gigantic green explosion, looming and growing inside the explosive blast.

Growing up to the point where she reaches the clouds, a mysterious form appears in the darkness, cackling maliciously once again.

Phillip (Makoto)'s eyes turned lusterless for a quick moment as she looked in surprise by Maleficent (Hibiki)'s new mysterious form, while the other three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) and the twins (Ami and Mami) look in shock too.

It was a dragon! It had black scales with purple skin, dead green eyes with no pupils at all, and was hissing evilly as green fire emits from its mouth.

The prince (Makoto) was unfazed by this (whilst her eyes were shimmering once more), before screaming a battle cry as she charges her horse Samson towards the ferocious fire-breathing dragon.

As she nears the dragon, it breaths a powerful blast of green fire towards her, as Phillip (Makoto) used her shield to evade it but results in her falling off her horse!

Blasting another burst of green flames onto the bridge which makes a gap, the prince (Makoto) dodges the dragon's lunging attack as she also evaded the flames shot towards her.

"PHILLIP!", Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami) screamed as Samson neighed in alert again, with the fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) looking on!

As the dragon's head crept into the forest of thorns, Phillip (Makoto) used her sword to hit the dragon's head, grunting as she evaded the snapping bites of the dragon, just before it sets green fire onto the forest of dark thorns!

Running to a rocky dead end of the thorny forest, the prince (Makoto) hears Flora (Haruka) say, "Up! Up this way!", as the prince proceeds to climb the rocky platform.

As the dragon catches up with her, Phillip (Makoto) used her sword to slash and parries attacks from the dragon's snapping bites fiercely, as both were reaching the edge of the rocky cliff!

The three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) then look in horror as they saw the dragon breathe green fire once more, sending the prince (Makoto)'s shield off the cliff!

The dragon villainously cackles in Maleficent (Hibiki)'s voice, as Flora (Haruka) and the other fairies (Chihaya, Iori) rushes to Phillip (Makoto)'s aid by saying;

" _Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, **that evil die and good endure!**_ "

The fairies used their magic to enchant the prince (Makoto)'s Sword of Truth, as when the dragon was about to make its last move...

...Phillip (Makoto) throws the Sword of Truth at the dragon's chest...

...and it stabs its heart as blood seeps from the wound!

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!** ", the dragon screeches painfully in Maleficent (Hibiki)'s voice, as the dragon promptly makes its final attempt to kill the prince...

...but the prince (Makoto) herself dodges the dragon's last attack, as the cliff suddenly starts to crumble due to the weight, as the former quickly rushed and ran across on the dragon's body, making a jump and grabbing onto the stone platform as the dragon falls to its doom.

Makoto groaned in minor pain as she climbed up the platform, taking deep breaths after her intense battle with the fearsome dragon.

Turning to see what has happened to the dragon, Phillip (Makoto) looks down to see nothing but what remains to be the black-purple cloak of Maleficent (Hibiki) with the Sword of Truth stabbed in it, its shining appearance turning dark, as the mistress of evil had finally been slain.

Catching her breath, the prince (Makoto) was approached by the Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori), Celeste and Colette, (Ami and Mami) and her steed Samson, the twins climbing up and meeting up with him, with the two and Samson unscathed by the fires from earlier.

"You...did it. You slayed the dragon...", Celeste & Colette (Ami and Mami) said to Phillip (Makoto) before gleefully said, "Our hero!"

Petting her horse Samson, the prince (Makoto) sighs in relief as she said, "Her reign is finally over.", looking on to the kingdom and watching the field of thorns disappearing due to the decease of Maleficent (Hibiki), "Come on. There's still time...", as she and the others make their way to the kingdom.


	13. True Love

Arriving at the sleeping kingdom, Phillip (Makoto) sees the inhabitants asleep as she asked, "What happened to everyone?"

"We put them all to sleep because we didn't want the king and queen to learn about the curse.", Flora (Haruka) told her.

Fauna (Chihaya) supported, "Your mother Queen Margaret is here too, asleep and well."

"But first things first! We need to go to wake Aurora up!", Merryweather (Iori) insisted.

Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) hurries, "No time to waste! Maleficent is finally gone, so there's no one to stop us now!", as the six of them ran to where the tallest tower of the kingdom was.

Up the stairway and going up until they reached the room where Aurora (Miki) was slumbering.

"Aurora...", Phillip (Makoto) mutters in surprise quietly, approaching the princess as the three good fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) and the twins Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) watch.

She sits by the bed as Phillip said;

"Oh, Aurora. Please wake up, my beautiful princess. I've dreamt of you, once upon a dream... I know that the golden sunshine in your hair has always been enticing to me... I know that your fairness has always been delightful... And I know that...your lips...that shame the red, red rose... Oh, please forgive me... Forgive me for touching...those beautiful lips..."

Flora (Haruka) delighted, "This has got to be good...", as Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) couldn't wait to witness the beautiful moment.

"This has got to be the most romantic! The most intimate! The most passionate-", Fauna (Chihaya) proved.

Merryweather (Iori) told them, "Shut up, you're ruining the moment!"

At that moment, the prince Phillip (Makoto) leaned in...

...and she kissed the princess Aurora (Miki), deeply on the lips.

The green glow of the sleeping beauty Aurora (Miki) dissipates as the kiss between her (Miki) and the prince Phillip (Makoto) parted, as she sees if this has any effect.

Gradually, the blonde princess (Miki) slowly wakes up, her beautiful green eyes opening as she then sees her beloved, betrothed and handsome prince looking at her, smiling. After a picturesque moment, her red lips form a smile.

"My prince...", Aurora (Miki) sighs deeply, "Phillip... Is that you...?"

Phillip (Makoto) answered and chuckled, "It really is me. The one and only. We've met...once upon a dream..."

"...It is you!", the princess (Miki) giggled amorously, getting off from the bed as she embraces her beloved, as the two twirl around in happiness as they both giggled, "You saved me..."

The prince (Makoto) happily said, "I did...and I'm so grateful for it...", before the tomboy prince (Makoto) and her princess (Miki) proceed to lean in as they kissed again, this time being more passionate than the last.

Celeste and Colette (Ami and Mami) cried tears of joy as the latter used the former's hair as a hankerchief by blowing her nose.

"Hey!", Celeste (Ami) scolded, before she playfully plays with her twin sister, "Come here, you!"

Colette (Mami) playfully says and laughed cheerfully, "No, you come here!"

Flora (Haruka), Fauna (Chihaya) and Merryweather (Iori) were delighted to see the princess (Miki) finally awake, having accomplished in ending her curse as they embraced each other, hugged and cried tears of joy as well.

* * *

The kingdom then slowly starts to wake up as the greenish color fades away, the sleeping spell of the three fairies lifting once more.

Queen Leah (Takane) and King Stefan (Producer) wake up too, the green glow disappearing as the latter says to the asleep Queen Margaret (Azusa), "Oh, uh... Forgive me, Margaret. The wine. Now, uh... You were saying?"

"Huh? I was?", asked Margaret (Azusa), "Oh, yes. Well...uh... after all, Stefan, this is the 14th century."

"Yes. You said that a moment ago, actually."

"Well, to come right at the point. My Phillip says she's going to marry-", the queen (Azusa) said, about to break the news.

The trumpets blow triumphantly.

The two queens and the king look to see the handsome prince Phillip (Makoto) and the beautiful princess (Miki) walk down the grand staircase, formally clothed for the special occassion.

Flora, Fauna, Merryweather (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori) and the twins Celeste & Colette (Ami & Mami) watch from a balcony part of the throne room.

"It's Aurora! She's here!", captivated the king Stefan (Producer).

Queen Margaret (Azusa) rubbed her eyes in bewilderment, "And Phillip!", as the lovely couple walk over to meet with the royal King Stefan (Producer) and Queen Leah (Takane).

"Your highnesses. Aurora is here with me.", Phillip (Makoto) politely acknowledged.

Aurora (Miki) sees her mother Leah, saying, "Mother!"

"My daughter Aurora!", replied Queen Leah (Takane), hugging her beloved daughter, as Aurora (Miki)'s father Stefan (Producer) joined in the embrace as he caressed her blonde hair caringly.

As the twins (Ami & Mami) watch this moment with the three fairies (Haruka, Chihaya, Iori), Celeste (Ami) gladdened, "Mission...", before kissing her thumb, index finger and middle fingers together, " _...accomplice_!"

"Don't you mean _accomplished_?", Colette (Mami) playfully corrected.

Her twin (Ami) answered, "I beg to differ.", before she and the other twin (Mami) continue giggling together as she and the others watch Aurora (Miki) reunite with her family.

"What does this mean, boy?", Queen Margaret (Azusa) asked Phillip (Makoto), before Aurora (Miki) walks over to her, "I...", before she was recieved a kiss on the cheek by the princess, surprising her as she fainted.

Nevertheless, Aurora (Miki) meets with Phillip (Makoto) as they started dancing together to the majestic musical tune of Once Upon a Dream, romantically at last, never wanting this time to end.

"You done good, you two. You done good.", Flora (Haruka) smiled and happily said.

Fauna (Chihaya) gratifies, "I just love happy endings. I bet this moment is the most joyous, the most jubilant, the most undeniable-"

"They should make a story about them!", Merryweather (Iori) suggested, her lusterless eyes showing tons of joy and happiness.

The green fairy (Chihaya) smirks, "You said it."

"I did?", the blue fairy (Iori) perked up and looks back at her friend, smiling while the red fairy (Haruka) and the twins (Ami and Mami) smiling for her.

Then, the story ends as we see the prince (Makoto) and the princess (Miki) dancing in the throne room, creating a fantasy showing them dancing on pink lush clouds, as the dazzling melody of the song Once Upon a Dream continues onward...


	14. Epilogue

The curtains close as the closing monologue simply states;

 _And they lived happily ever after..._

The audience clapped harder than the end of the first act, while the main play and the end of its second and final act had finally ended.

Moments after, the main cast of the entire play, the 765 Production idols and their Producer, came on stage, held hands and took a bow, recieving unanimous praise by the audience.

Sam Lee came on stage with a microphone saying, "Thank you all for coming! Glad you all enjoyed the stage play of Sleeping Beauty. See you all next time!", just as the audience then clapped and cheered for him and the cast of the play, especially acknowledging all the crew members for making this happen, "But first, I would like to bring out one of the idols who supported the play's production for making all of this happen! Our assistant stage director, Yukiho Hagiwara!", saying this as Yukiho was brought out on stage.

Seeing the tons of people taking pictures and the number of present present in the audience, Yukiho felt tons of stage fright during this.

"It's okay, Yukiho.", Hibiki said.

Haruka said, "You did a great job."

"Now, we'd like to give Yukiho a few words to say to you all.", Sam Lee says, giving the microphone to her.

After a few tense moments as she felt embarassment within her, she took a moment to take one deep breath, before confiding and saying, "We love to thank everyone for making this happen. I especially love the performances that the rest of our friends of 765 Productions had done for this play, and I do believe it was a dream come true after all..."

Makoto and Miki smiled.

Yukiho continued, "I also love to thank Sam Lee for helping create this stage play to happen, and we're so glad for our collaboration and hard work on this project... Now, when you leave today, I want to let all of you know that no matter what, even if it's once upon a dream or not, dreams _can_ come true. Remember it!", receiving cheers from the audience.

"You did it!", Haruka and Chihaya happily said, hugging her.

Makoto and Miki said, "It was so romantic..."

"It was so awesome!", Hibiki and Takane said with glimmering eyes.

Yayoi and Ritsuko chuckles, "It was magical."

"I bet I did an amazing performance on my role...", Iori claimed.

Ami and Mami argued, "No way! I think our performances were an absolute knockout!"

"No, me!"

"No, us!"

The rest of the 765 Productions idols giggled to their argument.

Azusa believes, "I believe it's one of the best stage plays we've ever done. Seeing how we mostly do stage performances in front of thousands of people."

"We should do more often, but not overshadowing our idol performances on live stage.", said Miki.

Makoto says in response, "I believe so. All in all, I'm glad I got to be your prince."

"And I'm glad to be your princess.", the blonde idol remarked.

The Producer sighs happily, "It's been fun. Glad you all loved doing the play."

"One more thing, guys. I'm sorry if I acted so harsh in the play.", apologized Hibiki as she sobs a bit, "Can you...forgive me?"

Makoto and Miki chuckled and giggled, "No hard feelings, Hibiki. Of course we forgive you. In fact, it was a great performance by the way."

"But not just as great as mine!", proves Iori.

Hibiki fought, "No, mine."

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

The rest of the 765 Productions idols giggled once again, this time with the Producer and Sam Lee as well.

This stage play was indeed one of the most magical things they have ever done.

 **The End**


End file.
